


Into the valley of death, rode the 600

by Cyanide_Joy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Angst and Feels, Backstory, Childhood Trauma, Family, Female Character of Color, Male Character of Color, Multi, Strong Female Characters, Summer, Theo gets a family, Thiam, Were-Creatures, Witches, a LONG ASS FIC, strong black lead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_Joy/pseuds/Cyanide_Joy
Summary: A chance encounter with a little girl on the first night of summer changes Theo's life for the better.This is the story of how one meeting can bring you all you've ever wanted, and all you've ever needed.This is the story of how Theo Raeken gains love and gains a family.
Relationships: I will add them as I go along!, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Theo Raeken & Original Character(s)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 48





	1. Mister Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooooo, So this is my first fic in years, and the first in this fandom! It is 100% going to be a long one. There are gonna be a bunch of original characters and supes that the show didn't introduce, and Thiam won't be for a while :( The start will focus on Theo before going into the whole Thiam dynamic.
> 
> The OC introduced in this chapter is Harriett "Harry" and this is what she looks like :  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CHWbH0TH3zD/?igshid=11lr89fqarzg1

It was the first day of summer, the sun had began setting later in the day, it’s heat getting stronger, and the breeze only showing up late at night. Normally Theo would just sleep on his backseat, attempt to gain some hours of quiet before a Deputy came knocking, telling him he had to move, his regular schedule; however sleeping in the car was no longer a viable option, it grew stuffy, humid, and made him feel like he was slowly cooking. So he resorted to sleeping in the back portion of his pickup. Grabbing his pillow, and whatever ratty blankets he still had, he could make himself somewhat comfortable as he attempted to sleep. Sleep never really came to him though, most days he would wake up claws out, eyes flashed and heart racing; really the nightmares should’ve lost their effect on him by now. He had them every night, the same story over and over and over again, but his mind liked to play tricks on Theo. It would tweak small factors, change little bits of the dream, not small enough to be ignored, but not big enough to completely change the events. Just the perfect change in detail that would shock or frighten Theo, just enough detail to make him feel as if he was truly in hell.

Laying down, he expected nothing different to occur that night, he closed his eyes, one arm behind his head, the other across his torso, and he focused. He focused on the soft breeze running through the field he parked in, he focused on the sound of the crickets chirping, and the smell of the grass surrounding him. He would one by one cycle through each of those things around him as it would eventually lull him to sleep.

Breeze, Crickets, Grass.

Breeze, Crickets, Grass.

Breeze, Crickets, Grass.

Breeze, Crickets, Heartbeat-

His eyes opened, instantly on the defensive, he focused his ears on where the heartbeat he heard was coming from, if he was correct-which he normally was- it was coming from the westside of the field, and it was slowly getting closer. Not wanting to alert the person that he was aware of them, his hand currently behind his head, flattened down to grab the handle of the hunting knife he kept bellow his pillow. Until the person was close enough for him to smell, having a human weapon close was his best bet, as scaring the shit out of a human with his claws and eyes probably wouldn’t be the best bet for Human-Supe relations.

As the heartbeat got closer, Theo realised it wasn’t an adult, it was a child, and by the smell, the little girl? He assumed- was a were-bear, definitely a cub as her heartbeat suggested. Sensing no immediate danger, he released his hold and sat up. Looking over to the west he saw the little girl that had made her way towards him. She looked 5 maybe 6, she was in a pair of blue pyjamas, her hair in 5 cornrows down her head, and her hands wrapped around a stuffed animal toy. Her eyes were watering and she was sniffling, she had been crying, and was clearly on the verge of starting up again. For a moment Theo was sat, eyes wide, mouth parted in shock, just staring at the girl in front of him. He didn’t know what to do!

_Do I say something? Do I get out the truck? Do I flash my eyes?_ All these thoughts ran through his mind, and as he panicked, the girl decided to take the first step and she spoke.

“ _S-sorry mister stranger, I got lost and I need help please_ ”, fiddling her hands with what Theo could now see was a stuffed wolf -oh the irony- she spoke up again, this time with more confidence.

“ _Momma said if I get lost I need to ask for help_ ”

Looking down at her toy she continued,

“ _Momma also said I need to stop chasin’ butterflies, but this one was so pretty!_ ”

Gone were the tears and in their place the girls eyes were wide as she spoke about the butterfly that she had spotted, Theo, confused by her sudden change in demeanour, had no clue what to do, this little girl in front of him was talking wildly about a butterfly, her arms moving all over the place as she told her story. _Why is this happening to me_ \- Theo thought, not knowing what to do or how to react, he started looking around the field for any other signs of life, he had to squint as the moon was his only source of light, and he didn’t want to risk scaring the little girl by flashing his eyes. Once he determined there was nothing else nearby, he attempted to sniff the air to smell the nearby area, but before he could even take a whiff he was interrupted.

“ _Hey mister are you even listening to me? Lottie told me to tell people they have to listen to me when I talk, and you aint listening are you? That’s not mighty kind mister_ ”

Now he was frozen, a little kid just told him off, for ignoring her, with her eyebrows risen and her hands on her hips, one foot tapping on the grass. _What have i gotten myself into?_ So instead of letting the girl talk to the air around her he responded.

“ _Kid- who are you?_ ”

Slapping her hand to her forehead in an act of shame she introduced herself.

“ _Silly me, I shoulda told you my name!_ ” extending her hand out, as if demanding a handshake she continued. “ _I’m Harriett, my friends call me Harry_ ”. Theo climbed out of the tailgate, and faced Harriett ,ignoring her hand, he spoke.

“ _Right- Listen Harry I-_ “

“ _Nuh uh, you can call me Harriett_.”

“ _You just said people call you Harry_?”

“ _No, my FRIENDS, call me Harry. You mister stranger didn’t listen to me speak and you didn’t shake my hand. MY friends have manners_ ” she responded in a snarky manner; arms crossed as she stared directly at Theo.

“ _Okay HARRIETT, back to-_ “

“ _Mister stranger, who are YOU?_ ”

“ _Oh my god, Kid can I talk? My name is Theo._ ”

“ _What do you friends call you_?”

“ _I don’t have friends_.”

“ _Well no wonder! You must not listen to people when they speak to you like you didn’t listen to me!_ ”

Harriett stands, her arms now crossed whilst she smirks at Theo, and for a brief moment he smiles at her confidence, but it disappears when he remembers he’s in the middle of a field debating manners with 6 year old. As if she senses he’s about to ask her a question, she yet again, beats him to the punch.

“ _As I was saying THEO, Momma said if I get lost I should ask for help, and there’s no one else here but you, and you smell a bit like Manny, so I’m guessing you can help?_ ”

“ _I have no clue who Manny is and why I smell like him, but sure. Let’s get you home kid. Where do you live?”_. He asks as Harriet makes her way to the passenger door, she opens it herself, and just as Theo thinks he’ll need to lift her into the seat, she climbs into it with a sense of agility and strength only a bear could have. Feeling accomplished, she puts her seatbelt on, looks at Theo with a cheeky smile on her face and comments,

“ _Come on slowpoke! Time to drive!"_. Chuckling to himself at Harriett’s attitude, he makes his way around the hood to his side, He gets in buckles his belt and turns to repeat his earlier question.

“ _The biiiiiiig farmhouse on the north end of Beacon Lake!_ ”

“ _Seriously how do you always know when I’m gonna say something? For a little kid your intuition is weird._ ”

“ _nuh uh! Lottie says my in- intu- my int-too-wish-un, is spec-TACULAR!_ ” she cheeses at Theo happy with herself for getting the word out.

“ _Lottie says a lot of things huh? Hold on a minute kid, Beacon Lake? That’s all the way over on the south side of town! You followed a butterfly for miles? Seriously?_ ” he exclaimed, shocked at the girl next to him.

“ _I told you it was a pretty butterfly._ ” Harriett shrugged. Not knowing how to respond, Theo started the engine, and began the 35 minute drive to Lake. It was a few minutes in to the drive, when Harriett decided she didn’t like the silence, she reached for the radio and turned it on. “ _I LOVE this song!_ ” she squealed as the opening beats for Iggy Azealia’s Fancy played. Theo's eyebrow rose as he watched on as Harriett started along.

_I’m so fancy, you already know!_

Pointing to Theo she continued,

_We’re in the fast lane, from LA to Tokyo!_

Not knowing how to react to the little girl as she began rapping, Theo thought _ah hell what what have I got to lose? The respect of a 6 year old?_ So he did what any sensible 18 year old would do. He joined in.

_Now tell me, who that, who that?  
That do that, do that?  
Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that  
I be that I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold  
I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw_

Harriett shouted the last line whilst swiping pretend cash off of her left hand with her right hand. In that moment Theo’s shoulders were slumped, his body relaxed, and his mind at ease as he laughed at the bear cub sat next to him, pretending she was throwing money all over herself and Theo. In that moment, he wasn’t Theodore Raeken the First Chimera, he wasn’t a killer, a monster, he wasn’t the boy who had his heart ripped out in hell.

He was Mister Stranger, that “ _smelled a bit like Manny_ ”, he was Theo singing songs in his truck, Theo driving a little girl home.

He was happy.


	2. Hold your hand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Harriett through their drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am somehow writing this at a frightening speed but oh well!
> 
> New OC introduced:
> 
> Dondra "Donnie" Bordelon ( pronounced bore-deh-loan its French Creole if that helps x )
> 
> She's 40 and for a face claim, I'm using Nia Long, specifically when she had braids   
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CC6jKnDjhNL/
> 
> Also this is legit me writing and me double checking, so its very unbeta'd

They were 5 minutes away from the Lake and Harriett was humming along to the car speaker as My Future by Billie Eilish played. Theo had hooked up his phone to the system and given the bear cub his phone so she could choose what to listen to. _Clearly this kid has good taste_ he thought, as he tapped his index finger on the wheel to the rhythm of the song. He thought back to what had occurred during the bulk of their ride.

After Fancy had ended, Harriett decided she wanted to tell Theo more about herself, and still riding the joy that had come with their karaoke session, he acquiesced. She had told him that she was in fact a were-bear, and that when she said Theo smelt like Manny, she was talking about her older brother. According to her, he was a Were-Coyote, his smell was similar to the Chimera’s but not exact, hence Harriett’s previous statement. She told him about the illustrious Lottie, her older sister who happened to be a witch; He was heavily doubting all she was telling him because a werebear having a were-coyote and a witch for siblings? It just didn’t make sense, but already having been on the bad end of a telling off by the cub, he didn’t question her and listened as she told him about her siblings.

She told him about the oak tree in her backyard, dubbed “Harry’s Tree” and how she used it practice her climbing when she was fully shifted- that piece of information was interesting for Theo to learn. In his 18 years he had only come across two were-bears, mainly because they preferred to live in vast forests, out of human sight; however out of the two he had met, neither could fully shift. They both could partially shift like most were-creatures could, but that was it. For a were-bear Harriett’s age to be able to fully shift was rare, even for a born were-bear; the cub must’ve had some serious genes to be able to pull that off.

Theo looked at the watch he kept on his left wrist, it was nearing 10pm. Usually Theo would be trying-and failing- to fall asleep by now; but he was secretly glad at the unique change in routine. He would’ve never expected to find himself in the situation he was currently in, sure it was a shock at first, but now he appreciated it. During those thirty minutes of driving, he was able to interact with someone who didn’t fear him, who didn’t hate him, and who didn’t want to immediately kill him. Harriett didn’t know who he was or what he had done, she just knew they liked the same music, and that Theo smelled safe to her. He cherished that. He knew it would come to an end when Harriett got home, he would probably never see her again, and he would go back to his interactions consisting of Deputies, and people who didn’t care for him.

As Harriett put on the next song, Mystery of Love from Call me by your name; Theo’s mind started to drift to something- or rather someone else.

_Oh, oh woe-oh-woah is me  
The first time that you touched me  
Oh, will wonders ever cease?  
Blessed be the mystery of love_

The beta with anger issues.

Theo had kept his distance from the McCall pack ever since the hospital. He was a whirlwind of emotions, from the moment in the elevator with Liam, to taking Gabe’s pain. He had a lot to digest, so as Melissa took Liam to one of the hospital rooms so she could check on his wounds, Theo made the decision to leave, he started making his way towards to staircase exit when he stopped. The door to the room Liam was in was ajar, looking through the space he observed Liam and Melissa talking, he had relief written all over his face, and she had a hand on his shoulder in a motherly way. Theo would never know what it would be like to have that, to feel relief at the end of conflict, if there wasn’t a real life conflict going on, there was always one in his head; and he wouldn’t know the warm touch of a mother, of someone who cared, Theo had fucked that up for himself.

_Oh, oh woe-oh-woah is me  
I'm running like a plover  
Now I'm prone to misery  
The birthmark on your shoulder reminds me_

It was when Liam looked up at Theo, a hint of a smile on his face, that Theo moved from his spot by the door, he walked out of the hospital, bullet still in his shoulder, and he made his way to his truck.

_How much sorrow can I take?  
Blackbird on my shoulder  
And what difference does it make  
When this love is over?_

It was only when Theo had the hospital in his rear view mirror, did he realise his face was wet. He was crying. He had to leave; he couldn’t stay at the hospital. He wouldn’t do it, he knew, Melissa would remind him that he killed her son, and when the others arrived, they’d tell him to get out and get away. Probably say it was a shame he didn’t take more bullets in his body. Then they’d realise that they needed to handle him, that if he stayed they’d probably find a way to send him back to hell, or find a way to make sure he’d only see a cell for the rest of his life. That didn’t really bother him, he could handle the abuse, the probability of living his life as a prisoner, he deserved it. But he couldn’t handle the chance the Liam would agree, he couldn’t risk seeing agree, or demanding they lock him up. His heart couldn’t and wouldn’t be able to handle it, whatever shred of hope he had left, whatever drove him to that hospital that night, whatever made him sacrifice himself for Liam would just crumble. It would cease to exist, and if he was honest, it was the only thing keeping him alive.

_Oh, oh woe-oh-woah is me  
The last time that you touched me  
Oh, will wonders ever cease?  
Blessed be the mystery of love._

He was brought back to reality as he felt a small hand on his. In his mental journey, caused by the song, he must have failed to hide his emotions, and Harriett could sense that something was wrong. She had changed the song, to something with a nice beat, and she had curled her little hand around his, her attempt at comfort he guessed.

“ _Theo? You okay? I didn’t mean to make you upset by putting that song on, I swear!_ ”

“ _Harriett it wasn’t you don’t worry, I was just thinking about someone, that’s all_ ”

“ _I changed the song anyways, Lottie plays this one when she feels happy, I thought it would do the same for you._ ”

Feeling bad that Harriett thought she made him sad, Theo turned his hand over so he could hold the little hand that had curled around his knuckles. Holding her hand, he responded.

“ _What’s the song called? I like it_.”

“ _It’s called Sunflower, it’s from the new spiderman movie! Did you watch it?_ ”

“ _‘fraid not kid, I haven’t really seen any movies in a while._ ”

Completely shocked at Theo’s admission, Harriett’s eyes widened, and her mouth parted in shock. “ _WHAT! Theo! You have to watch it!_ ” Harriett exclaimed.

Smiling at her little face of shock, he responded “ _Maybe I will kid, maybe I will._ ”

Enjoying the rest of song, one hand on the steering wheel, the other holding Harriett’s tiny hand; Theo could make out a large farmhouse in front of them. The road transitioned from tarmac to gravel, probably signifying private property. The white Farmhouse was two floors, both having a wrap-around porches, Harriett wasn’t lying when she called it big. The house was massive, if he had to guess he’d say it was the type of house that had at least 6 rooms. The gravel driveway had giant trees on the left and right side, that sort of leaned over the driveway as if an arch guiding people through.

“ _I’m guessing this is it kid?_ ” Theo asked squeezing Harriett’s hand. “ _Yeah it is_ ” she responded almost as if she was sad about it. Braking the car before he could drive onto the gravel he turned to Harriett to question the change in mood.

“ _What’s wrong bud_?”

_“ I don’t wanna go home_ ” Harriett responded eyes watering as she stared at Theo. Truthfully Theo started panicking, Harriett had spoken wildly about her siblings and her mom, so why didn’t she want to go back? Was she scared? Could she be getting hurt at home?

As if sensing Theo’s anxiety and stress, she explained her earlier sentiment, “ _I don’t want to go home, because then I have to leave you!_ ”. At Theo’s confusion she continued,

“ _Yeah you were Mister Stranger at first, but then you were Theo! You said you’d help me get back home, and you let me listen to fancy- which Manny doesn’t let me do even though I KNOW he likes it as much as I do- and you rapped with me! Then you let me pick songs the entire time, and when you got upset you held my hand. You said you didn’t have any friends! Who’s gonna hold your hand if you get upset after I go home? Who? I have to be there to hold your hand Theo!_ ”.

As she started crying Theo shut the engine off, unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out the truck, he walked around to the passenger side, he opened the door, and unbuckled Harriett’s seatbelt. Only half prepared when she leaped out of her seat and into his arms. For a moment he stilled, not knowing how to navigate a crying 6 year old that was very clearly hysterical; but not wanting to see this little girl that had made him smile so much upset, he hugged her back.

Theodore Raeken was hugging a little girl that was holding onto him for life. Oh, if the Doctors could see him now, so far removed from the soulless being they wanted him to be. Without realising her wrapped his arms around the crying cub, his left hand going up to her head and holding it as she hid her face in his neck. As her cries softened down to simple sobs, he wanted to respond to her confession, but he couldn’t. Every time he opened his mouth, he closed it out of loss, _how do I respond to that?_ He asked himself. Theo hadn’t experienced that type of care and attention since he himself was a kid, he didn’t know what to do with it now.

Lost in his thoughts he didn’t realise that Harriett had fallen asleep on him, her face resting in the crook of his neck, and her arms wrapped around it. Theo grabbed her stuffed wolf from her seat, closed the passenger door, and walked down the driveway to the house. As he approached the Front Porch, the house door opened, and a woman stepped out.

She was maybe 5’6, had long braids falling down her right shoulder down to her waist. She was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt, and judging by the relieved expression on her face, this was the “Momma” that Harriett had told him about.

“ _Oh my Lord, Harriet?!_ ” She exclaimed.

“ _She’s sleeping right now, but she was fine when she found me, don’t worry_ ”

“ _I swear to God, she always makes her way back soon, but today she decided she wanted to go follow the butterflies again didn’t she!_ ” The woman states throwing her arms ups.

“ _Thank you for bringing her back, I should call the Sheriff and tell him she’s back safe. Let me have her._ ” She stretched her arms out as Theo placed the sleeping cub in her mother’s arms, Theo handed over the toy, and took a step back.

“ _I should probably make my way out of here_.” He said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

“ _Sweetie it’s late, are you sure? You can stay in the guest room and make your way home in the morning?”_

“ _You’d invite a stranger into your home?_ ” Theo asked not believing what the woman said.

“ _Baby, you brought this little one back home, when you could’ve left her alone, and you drove all this way from the North side of town I’m guessing? My Southern hospitality genes would literally scream if I let you go at this hour._ ”

“ _It’s fine, I should be heading home anyways_.” The woman was clearly unsure about letting Theo go, but she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable by asking again. As she nodded to him and thanked him again, she turned around and made her way up the steps. Theo had watched as she made her way back home, and saw Harriett open her eyes at him.

As she waved, he whispered “ _Bye Harriett_ ” at the little girl, she mumbled back at him “ _call me Harry_ ” as she tucked her head back into her mother’s neck. Theo’s chest warmed at her statement, and he watched as they disappeared back into the house. Slowly he made his way back to his truck, already missing the little girl and her presence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 is written! ill just finalise it and write chap 4 prior to posting it. What do you guys think of Harrietts little speech?


	3. Popsicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Harriett's mother ,Theo does some shopping and a certain Beta pops up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said Liam wouldn't turn up for a while but clearly I played myself.
> 
> any mistakes I missed, let me know :)

As Dondra walked back into her home, with Harriett on her shoulder, her thoughts drifted back to the young man that brought her cub home. _Theo Raeken- who woulda thought?_

She tucked Harriett into bed, promising herself that she’d talk to the little girl again, about why chasing butterflies wasn’t the best idea. Closing Harriett’s door, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen and poured herself a drink; she picked up her phone and dialled the number for Sheriff Stilinski’s office.

“ _Sheriff Stilinski speaking._ ”

“ _Hi Sheriff, it’s Dondra Bordelon_ ”

“ _Ms Bordelon, I have Deputy Parrish out right now, checking the areas you suggested, i-_ “

“ _That’s quite alright Sheriff, I was calling to tell you I have Harriett. She was brought home less than five minutes ago._ ”

“ _Really? That’s great! I’ll let Deputy Parrish know she’s safe. Who brought her back if you don’t mind me asking?_ ”

“ _It was a young man, who she bumped into, the lovely boy took care of her and brought her back.”_

“ _I’m glad she’s safe Ms Bordelon. If that’s all, I think I’ll go make that call to my Deputy. Goodnight Ma’am.”_

“ _Goodnight Sheriff, and thanks again_.”

Ending the call, she walked through her kitchen, towards the back porch, and took a seat at the dining table they had out there. Sipping on her drink she thought back to Theo Raeken and to her old memories of Beacon Hills.

Dondra originally was from New Orleans, but she had a personal history with Beacon Hills, as a child she had grown up in the famous French Quarter, but spent her summers with her brother in Beacon Hills. Her Family had been close with the Hales, so as a girl she spent many days with Talia and Peter Hale. Running through the preserve, playing in the lake, and causing mayhem in the town. Talia was a few years older but Peter and Dondra, or Donnie as they called her, were the same age and those two got on like a house on fire, always playing tricks and always play fighting.

The last time she had been in town she had just turned twenty years old, and her brother had turned fifteen. They had been sent to stay with the Hale Family due to a war emerging in the quarter. A pack of Were-Jaguars were trying to stake a claim over the quarter even though it had belonged to the Bordelon Pack for over 50 years. The war was brutal, with many lost on both sides, including Dondra’s Parents. The loss of which, caused Dondra to almost lose her mind; she was driven into a fit of pure rage, almost as if she lost any and every shred of humanity in her, leaving just the animal in her to take charge.

By the end of it, she had massacred almost all of the Were-jaguars in the Quarter, and she did it brutally. The only way to not get herself killed by Hunter Clans from the south, was to agree to a ceasefire, or more so mercy, considering the damage she had done. The terms were that the Quarter become neutral land, no pack, and no clan could claim it, and no supernatural conflict could be conducted in the boundaries of the quarter. Dondra had agreed, and her Aunt Marie had been left in charge of the remaining pack members including Dondra’s brother Nathaniel.

Dondra wasn’t seen by anyone for almost fifteen years after the war, she disappeared, and had only resurfaced when she moved back to Beacon Hills 5 years ago. She bought the farmhouse over on the south end of town, and kept her distance from anyone that might know who she was. It was the best way for her deal with those years she spent missing.

She may have kept a low profile, but she kept an eye out on the town, watching as the supernatural took its place again in Beacon Hills. She watched the birth of a True Alpha, The death of the Argent Daughter, and witnessed the almost-destruction of the McCall pack at the hands of the First Chimera. It was when that monster Monroe and her band of merry idiots tried to hold a supe hunt, Dondra was prepared to disappear again, but she couldn’t this time, she had a family and she had finally worked through her trauma and her past. Uprooting herself and her family was the last thing she needed; but she didn’t have to, she saw how the First Chimera was helping, he hadn’t run like she expected, instead he stood with the McCall pack to stop Monroe.

Dondra was surprised at that, and intrigued by his actions, she took it upon herself to properly look into the Dread Doctors and what they had done. She was positively surprised to learn that the Doctors were part of her personal history. Upon investigation and a lot of digging, it turned out the Doctors had a part to play in the death of her Parents and in the conflict that almost claimed the Quarter. The Doctors had enabled the Were-Jags, by manipulating their DNA, they were angrier, stronger and deadlier than they should’ve been. It was because the Doctors had made a deal with the pack. Help them take over the Quarter, and the Doctors could use the left over imprisoned supes in their experiments and trials. Dondra felt ashamed when she learnt the truth, not only ashamed, but guilty. If she had found out about the Doctors at the end of the war instead of twenty years later, she could’ve done something. She could’ve stopped them, and prevented them from ever harming innocents again.

Innocents like Theo.

Theo Raeken wasn’t the monster that he seemed to be, in fact, he was clearly a victim of abuse, manipulation and he was clearly taken advantage of. He was a lot like her kids, manipulated or forced into a fight or flight situation; sure, he left a wave of destruction behind him, but Dondra? She had slaughtered, and her kids and done their fair share of damage too. Theo was clearly someone who had a selection of choices handed to him, all of them bad or worse. Something about him resonated deep with her, and clearly with Harriett too. She didn’t know what the future held, but clearly their earlier encounter would not be the last between them, she wouldn’t let it. She owed it to him. Finishing her drink, she got up and walked back into the kitchen, placed her glass in the sink and went up the stairs to her room.

**_ 3 DAYS LATER _ **

**__ **

Theo was driving his truck through town, window down, left arm resting on the door and right hand on the steering wheel, listening to the songs Harriett had played a few days prior, he put them in a playlist, named after the little girl. He had placed all the songs she had played-minus one- in the list. Currently Everybody wants to rule the world by Tears for Fears was playing, and it was doing a good job of neutralising the sour mood he was currently in.

He had underestimated the boost that Harriett had given his mood and his mental health, and now he was irritable, and the heat wasn’t helping either. He was managing in T-Shirts and jeans, but come July he was going to have to find suitable clothes for the definite heat wave that was soon coming. He was driving down the street heading towards the south end of town, he had resorted to sticking around in the south, since he was less likely to bump into the McCall pack. The fact that the Sheriff’s department didn’t patrol down there was also a plus.

South Beacon Hills was like its own little town within a town, it had its own main street, shops, a few bars, and a couple of nice restaurants too. Right now, he was headed to the store since he needed to re-up on his toiletries, pulling into a parking spot, he stepped out, baseball cap on backwards to keep his growing hair out of his face. Walking into the artificial cold the store’s air cons supplied, he felt slightly more comfortable now that the heat wasn’t bothering him. Walking through the aisles, he mentally counted how much money he could spend in the store, upon realising he had enough to get what he needed and a treat for himself, he made his way to the freezer section to see if they had any of the popsicles he used to eat by the dozen as a kid when the weather got warm.

Theo made it to the last aisle when he smelt something familiar, it was oak-like with _what is that? Citrus?_ \- He knew that smell. It was the same smell in that elevator, the same smell that surrounded his nose when he was released from Hell’s depths. It was Liam.

**_ Liam POV _ **

Liam was with Mason, Corey, Alec and Nolan- who after a lot of conversations and a few angry glares, had been forgiven by the others- the four of them had driven downtown to see if they could find the pineapple popsicles Liam liked. The store near them didn’t stock them, and his supply at home had finished, plus he thought he might as well grab some extra snacks for the house. Corey and Alec were arguing about the worst possible popsicle flavours they could come up with.

“ _Corey, dude the smell alone from potato popsicles would LITERALLY make you want to puke, and you think tomato popsicles would be worse?_ ”

“ _Firstly, tomatoes would be disgusting in popsicle form, the taste? Would be- I don’t even know what word to use!_ ”

Nolan was looking on with a look of disgust on his face as the two argued, and Mason looked like if he kept thinking about the taste of those flavours, he would actually vomit in the store. Violently. Liam was about to chime in, when the hairs on his arm stood up.

He breathed in a smell he had missed, it was cinnamon and some sort of musk, something earthy he could never pin; but it was a smell unique to one person, and as Liam turned around he saw him. He saw Theo.

As their eyes locked on one another, they both froze. Neither knew what to say and neither knew what to do. It was only after Mason had tapped Corey and pointed to Theo, causing Nolan and Alec to look too, did Liam speak.

“ _Theo?_ ” he sputtered out.

“ _You mind?_ ” Theo responded as he pointed to the freezer that the puppy pack stood in the way of. As they moved out of his way, he opened the freezer and started looking for the lemon and lime popsicles he loved so much. “ _What are you doing here?_ ” Liam asked as he stood next to Theo.

“ _Same as you guys clearly, and the same as anyone else in the store. Shopping._ ” Theo responded dryly whilst grabbing a four pack of the popsicles. Mason stood on the side with his mouth opening and shutting like a fish, Cory stood with his arms crossed, and eyebrows furrowed as he watched Theo; Nolan and Alec however were the only ones that didn’t seem distressed or suspicious. Nolan’s few interactions with Theo consisted of Theo stopping Liam from almost killing him, and watching him take Gabe’s pain in the hospital.

Alec? Well Alec was trying to figure out how the guy looking through popsicles was the same guy that Stiles and Malia had painted out to be a villain. Or as Stiles had claimed “ _A textbook comic villain, tragic backstory and all dude.”_ Currently all he saw was a teenager that looked like he wanted to grab his popsicles and go.

It was Mason who responded to Theo’s claim. “ _What? You’re not planning another Hostile Takeover? Shocking._ ” He deadpanned. Theo, not wanting to deal with Mason’s comment, Theo simply ignored him and closed the freezer as he prepared to continue his shopping trip. Mason faltered at the lack of snarky response he expected from the Chimera.

As Theo walked away from the aisle, Liam followed him. “ _Theo, stop._ ” He pleaded. As Theo sighed and turned around to face Liam, he took the opportunity to properly observe the Chimera, his hair had grown longer, it was flicking up at the rim of the baseball cap, and his face seemed tired. Theo interrupted his little observatory session. “ _Liam, what’s up._ ”

Almost offended Liam responded sarcastically “ _What’s up? You don’t call, you don’t write_ ” Fake offence almost oozing from his response. “ _It’s been weeks Theo, we thought you left town._ ”

“ _Bet the pack were happy about that_.” Theo muttered. Liam heard, but ignored it. “ _Why didn’t you tell us you were staying? Why did you leave the hospital?_ ”

_Leave me_ Liam truthfully wanted to say. “ _Wow Liam, I don’t know, maybe because if I had stuck around, you guys would’ve found a way to put me back in the ground? What else would you have done? Kept me around? I’m not so naïve as to think me helping you out would’ve been atonement for my actions._ ” Theo responded.

Liam faltered for a second, he didn’t know what to say but decided on “ _Theo, you helped us out, and saved my life a few times. Did it ever occur that maybe I just wanted to know that you were okay? You took a bullet at the hospital, and when I looked at you, wanting to ask if you needed to get checked out, you were gone._ ” 

Theo clearly uncomfortable at Liam’s confession, knew he couldn’t carry on the conversation, he wasn’t prepared for it and he wasn’t ready for it, so he deflected and tried to get away “ _Yeah well now you know. I’m fine you don’t have to worry. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some more stuff I need to grab. I know the others will have probably notified the pack that I’m still in town, so however long I have left of freedom, I’d like to enjoy. Bye Liam. I’m glad you’re okay, honestly._ ” Theo turned and walked away from Liam, who stood watching him, with his arms down by his side, defeated.

As Liam made his way back to the others he was attacked by the guys talking at once.

“ _Liam! What the Fuck! We should totally tell the others right?_

“ _I don’t trust him man._ ”

“ _He looks different to when I saw him at the hospital last_ ”

“ _Dude does not look like the guy Malia and Stiles described._”

Responding to the guys one by one Liam spoke. “ _I don’t think we should tell the others Mason, Corey I get it, He doesn’t, does he Nolan? Alec, Stiles is known for his ability to exaggerate details._ ”

“ _Look, we can talk about this later, can we do what we came here to do please_ ” Liam pleaded as the others looked like they wanted to keep talking about Theo.

As the others went back to their popsicle conversation, Liam followed as they walked to the snack aisle, but he could not shake the feeling that things between him and Theo had been left in a bigger mess than before. He needed to properly talk to Theo, and soon.


	4. a bear hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo meets the rest of the family, and someone discovers something!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC's introduced this chapter.
> 
> Manuel Rodriguez Bordelon  
> 19  
> played by Xolo Maridueña  
> https://www.imdb.com/name/nm4927704/mediaviewer/rm2841028097/
> 
> and  
> Charlotte Donovan Bordelon  
> 10  
> Played by McKenna Grace ( when she was in Gifted)  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/36/23/29/362329c5dbffdc9dd2851e92496817aa.jpg

After Theo walked out of the store with his items, he made his way to his truck, trying but failing to push Liam out of his mind. There was so much more he wanted to say, but in the store, surrounded by the others, and unprepared, he did what he could, and put up his walls. Honestly Theo was feeling a whirlwind of emotions in that moment, and he didn’t know how to stop his mind. Reaching his truck, Theo caught a folded piece of paper under his windscreen wiper. Before he reached for it, he looked around the parking lot, making sure there were no hunters about. As he come up with nothing, he reached for the paper and opened it, he read the message written down.

_Come by the house when you can._

_Harriett misses you._

_-Donnie._

Donnie? Was that Harriett’s mom? When he took Harriett home, he failed to ask for her name. He knew the name of Harriett’s siblings, Lottie and Manny, and Harriett said it was just the four of them. He could admit his heart skipped a beat when he read the bear cubs name, he had missed the little girl. Folding the note and getting in his truck, he made the decision to drive straight over to the farmhouse. He wasn’t far, so if he didn’t stop he could keep the popsicles from melting and bring it for Harriett and her mother. Driving down main street, this time with Valerie by Amy Winehouse playing from the playlist, Theo couldn’t stop the smile that was forming on his face. That little girl managed to worm her way into his heart in the hour they spent together, seeing her would be good for him.

Approaching the gravel driveway that led to the house steps, Theo shoulders got tense, and his jaw tightened. Sure, the note was positive, but Harriett’s mother- did she invite him just for Harriett? Or was there another reason? He lowered his shoulders, relaxed his face and took a breath. As he got closer, he saw someone bent over the engine of a car, he smelled like a were-coyote, and it clicked for Theo. Manny? Harriett’s brother? So the cub wasn’t joking when she said she had a coyote for a brother. Theo parked his truck once he reached the house, grabbed the popsicle box, took a breath and got out the vehicle. He took a few steps forward, as Manny turned around to face him.

Manny was around the same height as Theo, He had black hair, pushed back on his head, brown eyes and a bit of facial hair. He had a white tank top on, that had more than a few grease stains from the engine he was working on, a pair of basketball shorts on, and some simple socks and sneakers on. Manny looked Hispanic if Theo had to guess.

“ _Theo right?_ ” Manny asked as he smiled in Theo’s direction

“ _Y-yeah, that’s me, Manny I’m guessing?_ ” Theo asked as nodded at Manny.

“ _Yup. Manny is short for Manuel. Theo short for Theodore? I swear to God all of us here have short versions of our names, you’re fitting right in._ ” Manny said as he chuckled at Theo

“ _Ah, dude you can head right in, Harriett’s been on a rampage ever since she found out you were stopping by. Wouldn’t let any of us leave because we had to apparently Meet Theo and see how awesome he is._ ” Manny stated as he held up his fingers in quotation marks.

Theo couldn’t help the grin on his face as he thanked Manny and walked up the farmhouse steps, before he could even reach for the door handle though, it flew open.

“ _THEO!_ ” He heard as a small figure ran and jumped at him. Dropping the box of popsicles, he caught Harriett as she had leaped, and as she attempted to squeeze the life out of him with her appropriately titled Bear-Hug, he took the moment to hug the cub back, eyes closed, and head bowed he took in the warmth and happiness the cub provided.

“ _Nice to see you too Harry_ ” Theo laughed after a moment. The girl in question tilted her head back and gave Theo the biggest grin as she told him how she had missed him.

“ _I missed you too bud_ ” Theo responded. As he looked up he saw Harriett’s mom- Donnie?- standing in the doorway smiling at the encounter occurring in front of her. Sensing that Donnie didn’t want to go down any time soon, he moved her to his hip, as he reached down to pick up the dropped popsicle box, asking Harriett to hold it, he stretched out his free hand to the woman.

“ _Nice to meet you_ -“

“ _Dondra, but please, call me Donnie_ ” Dondra interrupted whilst smiling at Theo.

“ _It’s nice to meet you too Mr Raeken, please, come in. The house is definitely cooler than outside._ ” Dondra continued as she walked into the house expecting Theo to follow, which he did. Theo knew he was right to be nervous, Dondra knew his name, who he was and probably what he had done, but why invite him? Was she going to tell him that this was the last time he could come near any of them?

Using that good ol’ family intuition that Harriett had clearly inherited from her mother, Dondra sensed Theo’s worry and interrupted him before his mind could spiral out.

“ _Relax darlin’ you’re not in any trouble whatsoever. Harriett why don’t you go look for Lottie whilst I talk to Theo for a minute_ ” Dondra said dismissing the little cub, Harriett agreed as Theo lowered her, and she ran out of the room, her little feet making a pitter patter sound as she left.

“ _Theo, let’s go sit down outside, bring those popsicles would you? You brought my favourite flavour.”_ Dondra not wating for a response, walked through the kitchen to the glass sliding porch doors. As she stepped outside she made her way to the dining table on the extended porch and took a seat, gesturing for Theo to sit next to her. Theo still not trusting himself to speak up, simply followed the directions, and sat, placing the popsicles on the table. Dondra took the box, and opened it, taking out a popsicle for herself and for Theo. After opening hers and handing him his, she sat facing the backyard, crossed her legs and for a moment appreciated the sun on her face. Theo after a few moments, relaxed his posture and began enjoying his popsicle.

“ _I invited you over because Harriett did actually miss you, but also because I wanted to talk to you about something_.” Not waiting for a response, she continued “ _I know who you are, and what you’ve done._ ” Theo held his breath.

“ _I also know that those Doctors took advantage of you, and moulded you into their own spy and enforcer, but that you did some things of your own free will too. I also know that whatever happened to you in hell changed you, or more so allowed you to change yourself. I saw what you did during the turmoil caused by those fake-ass cowboy ghosts, and during the almost civil war, led by that sham of a woman Monroe._

_However, disregarding all that you’ve done, I know that you found my daughter, kept her safe, and brought her back home. All whilst leaving a good impression on her, and it may seem like otherwise, but Harry can tell instantly whether or not a person is trustworthy. She has an uncanny ability when it comes to that. As you can already tell, she absolutely adores you, which means that she trusts you, and it means I trust you._ ” Dondra placed her empty popsicle stick on the table, as she turned and faced Theo.

“ _You may have done some awful things Theo, but I want you to know that the four of us in the house have done our fair share of horrible things too. The only reason I’m still alive and not dead is because, like you, I know how to make a deal or two. Self-preservation seems to be a streak both of us have sugar._ “ Dondra smiled at her last sentence, and patted Theo’s hands whilst she stood up.

“ _Now finish that popsicle of yours whilst I go check on the kids, and Theo?_ ” He looked up expectantly. “ _Do whatever it is you have to do to relax, because I’d love to actually hear you talk during dinner- which you are absolutely staying for- Harry would have a fit if you didn’t._ ” Theo let out a shy grin at her comment, and did as she told him to.

He sat facing the rest of the backyard and took it in, they had a pool, with adjustable lounge chairs on either side. The extended patio he sat on had a roof, no doubt from the upstairs terrace. The mahogany table was large with plenty of seats on it.

The yard itself was partially grass and partially made up of tiles, forming walk ways, but also platforms for the large outdoor grill they had. They had some other pieces of garden furniture, couches and coffee tables etc. To the far left was the tree Harriett had been talking about the night they had met, it had claw marks running down the front of it, clearly at the hands-or claws- of the cub.

The Garden had a waist high fence at the far end, that he could see provided easy access to the grass and the lake further down. Theo had never seen a house like the Farmhouse, it was big, but homely. He had only been in the house for less than an hour, but he felt comfortable, and he felt at ease. It was a nice contrast to always feeling on guard, and always being ready for an attack, should it arise.

Harriett came out of the house a few minutes later, with a girl he assumed was the infamous Lottie. She had blonde hair, that went to her shoulders and bright blue eyes; She was wearing a pair of burgundy dungarees with a white t shirt underneath, and a pair of fluffy socks to accompany them. Standing next to Harriett who was also in a pair of forest green dungarees, with a yellow t shirt and her own fluffy socks; the two looked as if they had just jumped out of a poster for The GAP or some other fancy child fashion store.

“ _Theo this is Lottie!_ ” Harriett exclaimed with an infectious grin on her face. Lottie stepped forward and put her hand out to Theo, asking for a handshake. _So this is who taught Harry to ask for a handshake when introducing herself._

“ _Theodore. Nice to meet you. I’m Charlotte, but please, call me Lottie_ ” Lottie said, eyes squinting as if she was trying to read Theo

“ _I’ll call you Lottie, if you call me Theo_ ” He responded, stretching his hand out to accept the handshake, but when he grasped Charlotte’s hand, Theo let out a yelp, not expecting the electric shock he had gotten. At that Charlotte grinned at Theo, proud of herself.

“ _Sorry Teddy-boy, everyone here already knows my tricks, you’re fresh meat, so I couldn’t resist the opportunity_ ” Charlotte apologised.

“ _I’m impressed._ ” Theo responded whilst cradling his palm, still shocked the witch had tricked him. Harriett who had been watching the conversation, looked up at Theo and asked him why Charlotte called him Teddy.

“ _Well Harry, Theo is short for Theodore, and so is Teddy, so your sister called me Teddy, for some reason though, I don’t think it was meant to be endearing._ ” Theo answered squinting his eyes at the witch as she smirked at him, before walking off.

“ _So, if you call me Harry, can I call you Teddy?_ ” Theo hadn’t really liked the idea of being called Teddy, but he could make an exception in Harry’s case.

“ _Sure kid, you can call me Teddy, but only you!_ ” Theo responded, tapping the cubs nose. Harriett giggled at the action and went off, after Lottie he presumed.

Grabbing his and Dondra’s popsicle sticks, he made his way to the kitchen to put them in the bin, once there he saw Dondra at the kitchen island, preparing some vegetables, she looked up as he walked in and smiled at him. “ _Dinner will be ready in a few hours Hun, so you can go hang out with the others if you want._ ”

“ _Okay, I’ll be outside with Manny._ ”

“ _In that case here_ ” Dondra handed him a jug of lemonade and two glasses. “ _So y’all don’t get dehydrated out there._ ” Dondra explained whilst patting Theo on the back as he walked towards the front yard. Once outside he placed the jug on the cooler Manny had outside with him. Theo poured them both glasses, and handed one over to Manny.

“ _Thanks man_ ” Manny responded as he took a sip of the Lemonade. “ _I swear I could survive off this Lemonade alone_ ”.

Theo agreed with him, and placed his glass next to the jug. “ _So, what are you? Sorry for the bluntness, but Harry mentioned we smell similar, and she was right, but I smell wolf too._ ” Manny inquired, leaning his body against the hood of the car.

Scratching his head Theo answered, “ _A Chimera, half coyote, half wolf._ ”

“ _Dude that’s awesome! Can you full shift too?_ ”

At Theo’s nod, Manny eyebrows rose, and an amused look came up on his face. “ _Well, I’ll be damned, another Full shifter._ ”

“ _What do you mean another?_ ” Theo asked, as his eyebrows furrowed and his head titled in question.

“ _I can fully shift, so can Harriett and so can Ma; but we’re all different animals, so its cool to have someone around that’s a similar creature to me._ ” Manny answered.

“ _Yeah I’ve been meaning to ask, Donnie, her smell is unique, I couldn’t tell what she was, I thought she would be a were-bear like Harriett, but I was wrong._ ”

“ _Ah- yeah we’re all adopted so all different animals. Or in Lottie’s case, different supes. Ma’s the special one of us though, she’s a Were-Sabre._ ”

“ _Wait a were-sabre? As in Sabre-Toothed Tiger?!_ ” Manny laughed as Theo began to nerd-out.

“ _I knew they existed, but they usually stay in the south, or in hotter countries. I’ve never met one before. That is so cool man, wait- does that mean her fangs are like LONG long?_ ” Theo spat out, speaking rapidly due to his excitement

“ _Yup_.” Manny popped. “ _But not like super long, when she partial shifts like teeth and claws, her top fangs , when her mouth is closed, reach halfway towards her chin. But when she full shifts? Dude I swear it’s like Diego from Ice Age. Dope. Just dope._ ”

Theo stood there with his mouth open in wonder. Were-Sabres were interesting to him. They had the size and strength advantages that Were-bears had, but also had the power of a pack that were-wolves had. They had the perfect balance of supernatural ability. Not to mention that they were freaking cool. Wanting to ask more questions Theo settled on the biggest one he had.

“ _Is she an Alpha?_ ”

“ _She is, got the glowin’ red eyes to match_ ” Manny answered.

“ _But wait, how does that work? In terms of territory?_ ” Theo asked as he forgot about all his other questions. Manny poured himself another glass of Lemonade as he answered.

“ _Oh- boy, I’ll try and give you the shortened version, otherwise we’ll be here for ages, and this heat is starting to get to me.”_ Pouring a glass for Theo and handing it to him, Manny resumed answering Theo’s question.

“ _So, Ma is a Bordelon, comes from the south, specifically New Orleans. The French Quarter was their original territory, they were in charge, and lived alongside witches, and the Haitian priestesses. However, they lost the land in the war against were-jags, and after some stuff the agreement was that the Quarter remain neutral land. At the time Ma’s Mom was the Alpha and with her husband they led the pack, but they were killed in the war._

_Ma was young and wasn’t in the right frame of mind to take over, so her Aunt Marie took up the mantle, until Ma was ready. I hear that the war took out a lot of good folk, so the pack went from being large to being a family and extended family, but it’s getting there. The Bordelon territory is actually split into two, the main bit of land being in Nevada, Vegas actually. Don’t get me started on how cool that is, I swear to God as soon as I hit 21 I’m on a straight drive to Vegas. Back to the point however, the second piece of territory is here._

_Ma bought the house a few years ago, and since the Hale claim was no longer, and McCall hadn’t been true-alpha’d yet, she claimed the south side of town. From the start of South main street all the way out here to the Lake boundaries. It’s pretty cool actually, the McCall pack never did actually claim territory, but when they do I doubt McCall will try to claim the entire town, his lot rarely come down this way so why would they need it. So yeah that’s the story! There’s bits left out of course but Ma could probably fill you in._ ”

Theo’s eyebrows had almost disappeared into his hairline by the end of Manny’s story, but he was even more so intrigued, not only in the idea of a were-sabre, but in Donnie and her story. There seemed to be a lot to her, and Theo was interested in her story. He’d take up Manny’s offer and ask about the other details one day.

“ _Anyways dude, I’m done out here for now, wanna go play a game of pool on the table upstairs?”_ Manny asked, as he collected the now empty Jug and glasses of Lemonade.

“ _You guys have a pool table?!_ ” Theo asked incredulously. Manny cheesing at Theo’s reaction responded “ _Yup_ ”.

The two made their way back inside, they headed for the kitchen first, to place the jug and glasses in the dishwasher. As they walked in Theo looked to the backyard to see Donnie grilling meat, he guessed was for dinner. Sensing she was being watched, Dondra looked up at Theo and winked at him. Theo blushed at being caught and simply waved at her, she smiled at him and went back to grilling the food. Manny ushered him out of the kitchen, and decided to give Theo a quick tour before they went to go play.

Standing as if he’d he just entered the house, with the Patio sliding doors directly ahead of him at the end of a sort of walkway/hallway that filled the middle of the downstairs of the house. Manny pointed out the downstairs rooms. To the immediate right was the downstairs lounge area, which was open plan, and led to the dining room that was by the right side of the sliding porch doors. To his immediate left was the downstairs bathroom, and guest bedroom. After that was the large kitchen, that led to the back porch doors as well. In front of him, but on the slight left, by the kitchen wall was the spiral staircase leading upstairs. The upstairs layout was similar to the downstairs. Downstairs was split in a sort of three vertical section layout, Kitchen-side, walkway, and Lounge-side. As soon as you reached the top of the stairs you were directly in the middle section which was the upstairs lounge area, with a couch and a couple chairs around a coffee table and a TV at the front end ( directly above the house door). With the Pool table, foosball table, a mini fridge and the upstairs bathroom, at the back end, directly next to the upstairs terrace that oversaw the backyard. The terrace had its own furniture, simple garden stuff like couches and a small table etc. It was protected by a retractable roof, that he assumed was to protect the terrace from rain or sun. Back in the lounge area, Theo noticed that the walls had doors on them, Manny pointed out they were the bedrooms. The three on the left being Manny’s, a guest room in the middle, and Lottie and Harriett’s room that they shared. On the right it was Dondra’s room with her own bathroom, and two guest rooms.

Theo if he was being honest was a little jealous, the Bordelon house was big-no massive- and it was warm. Not temperature wise, but it was like a hug. Safe, comfortable and protective. Theo hadn’t experienced something like that since he was a child, and being in the Bordelon house made him mourn for what he lost, for the childhood he never had.

**_ Manny POV _ **

Peeking over at Theo, Manny couldn’t smell any emotions from chimera, but he knew Theo wasn’t feeling his best, and Manny assumed it was something to do with Theo’s living situation, and the house he was standing in right now.

After Theo had gone into the house after his arrival, Manny took a closer look at his truck. Initially it was just because he liked the make and model and wanted a closer look; but after he peeked into the backseat window, what he saw made him look for other reasons. He recognised a pillow and blanket tucked under the seats, he recognised it because it was like that for him and Ma when she first found him. They spent a week just driving, and sleeping in the car until they were safe.

Manny had taken a whiff of the trucks air, Theo had left the windows lowered to cool it down, but Manny could still pick up the smell of Theo in the truck. It was strong, stronger than it should have been for any vehicle. He wanted to tell Ma, but between her talking to Theo, and Theo hanging out with him, he hadn’t gotten the opportunity to. He was going to have to find a way though, and without Theo knowing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next next chapter will be from the perspective of someone in the McCall Pack :)


	5. Bro Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo talks through his feelings, and gains a friend in the process

After Manny and Theo had played a few games of pool, Dondra had announced it was dinner time. It was safe to say Theo had never experienced such a hectic, but fun time at any dinner table. Growing up his dinners were always cloaked in silence, it always felt like one wrong action and everything would blow; and it did a few times. But at the Bordelon house that wasn’t the case, you could be as loud as you wanted, as chaotic as needed and has wild as desired. All within reason, however. Harriett and Lottie had set the table outside, whilst Manny and Theo brought the grilled meat from Dondra. She went inside to grab the remaining sides and the drinks. She sat at the head of the table with Lottie and Harriett at her side, with Manny and Theo sitting down next to them respectively. Dinner was filled with laughter and joy, with everyone sharing stories, or talking about their day.

Manny spoke about the car out front he had been working on, how it was for a private client who had bumped into him at the Garage he worked at. The man had been impressed by his work and asked if he’d be willing to take him on privately. The car was an old model, and was a challenge, but it was clear to anyone that looked, he enjoyed the work.

Lottie had spent the day with Harriett, the both of them doing some arts and craft, Harriett had been into clay, and making models out of them, whilst Lottie had focused on drawing and painting.

Dondra it seemed had the most relaxed day out of them all, she had spent the morning talking to her brother, apparently she had helped a young werewolf and his sibling escape town after an attempt on their life had nearly killed them, during the whole hunter fiasco. Her brother had organised transport for the siblings and had kept them safe in Vegas, whilst everything went on, the siblings had decided that it was time to return back to Beacon Hills, and Dondra and her brother were in the final stages of finalising everything for the duo.

When it was Theo’s turn, he talked about how he had simply visited the store, and come to the house straight after. After some slight internal debate, he mentioned to Dondra that he had bumped into some of the pack, sensing he was slightly worried, she had assured him that she was sure it was a one-time thing. She had told him though that if he wanted to, they could speak about it at length after dinner, he thanked her and went back to eating.

After, the others took advantage and asked Theo some questions to learn more about him.

“ _What languages can you speak_ ” – Manny

_French, Spanish, I can read a bit of Latin, and Japanese_

“ _What’s your star sign_ ” – Lottie

_A Sagittarius, November 23 rd._

“ _What are you again?_ ” – Harry

_A chimera, half coyote and half wolf bud_.

“ _You’re a year younger than me right?_ ” -Manny

_Yeah, 18 years old_.

“ _Ever been to Vegas_?” – Donnie

_I have actually! A few years ago, but I’d love to go back_.

After the pseudo-interrogation, Donnie brought out dessert for them. A few slices of Apple crumble later, she tasked the kids with tidying up the table and loading the dishwasher. As they got to it, she asked Theo to take a walk with her whilst they talked.

Heading out the garden gate and walking towards the lake they had a chat.

“ _I wanted to talk to you about the McCall pack, I obviously have some feelings towards them, and I don’t really have anyone to talk to about my emotions all that stuff._ ” Theo said.

He continued after a beat of silence, “ _Most of my teenage life was spent manipulating my emotions or silencing them in order to complete the task at hand. So, confronting them is kind of a new thing for me. You said you trusted me, so I thought I should take a chance at trusting you._ ”

As they walked towards the edge of the wooden dock the lake had, Donnie took off her shoes and socks, she rolled up her jeans, sat down on the edge and let her legs go under the water. Theo did the same and set down next to her. Once they were both swinging their legs in the water, Donnie spoke.

“ _Pumpkin, I’m happy you’re willing to give trusting me a go, and I’m glad you thought I could help. Let’s start off slow, what do you feel when you think about the McCall pack._ ”

Looking down at the water, Theo thought for a moment, and responded quietly “ _Anxious, and Guilty, but sometimes conflicted too._ ”

“ _Okay good, now explain why you feel each of those emotions_ ” Donnie prompted him.

Theo laid his back and head on the dock, keeping his legs in the water. Crossing his hands on his chest and looking up at the sky, he attempted the task.

“ _The anxiety isn’t towards them, but towards what they could do. You know?_ ” Theo sat up, frustrated he tried to change the topic “ _Maybe I’m just being silly, this isn’t working I should-_ “

Placing her hand on Theo’s shoulder, she looked at him with her eyebrows raised in sympathy, and softly pushed him back down, except this time she joined him , lying next to him. “ _You’re doing good Theo, don’t overthink it._ ” She told him. Taking a deep breath, and exhaling, Theo continued.

“ _I worry about what they could do, more specifically what they’ve already done. I can’t shake the feeling that they would send me straight back to hell if they saw me. That’s why I was worried after the trip to the store. Just the knowledge that they could go back and tell Scott and the others about seeing me, it makes me feel like I have to watch my six, everywhere I go. Driving here, I kept looking at my rear view mirrors, just to check if the Sheriff was following, or if any of the others were tailing me._ ”

Rubbing his eyes, he continued.

“ _I guess the anxiety is a side effect of the Guilt. I know what I did, who I killed, who I hurt. I left Josh and Tracy to rot in the sewers, I’m the reason Ms McCall had to revive her dead son, I shot Malia. I- I killed my own sister. I caused a lot of pain and hurt, and I feel bad about it, if I could, I would say no to it all, I would take it all back in a heartbeat._ ”

“ _And the confliction?_ ” Donnie asked.

“ _The confliction is different. I don’t deserve good things, I don’t deserve to feel happy, to feel peace, and in the rare moments I do, more so recently, I remember that I shouldn’t be feeling joy. For a brief moment I argue with myself. One side saying I’m horrible for not feeling like shit, even for a moment, and the other asking myself why can’t I just have one shred of peace, where I don’t feel like ripping my own heart out, or more so my sisters heart out._”

They had both sat up by now, Theo’s eyes watering at his comment. Donnie had grabbed his hand and held it with both of hers, tightly. Theo had let out a shaky breath, as he bowed his head and let the tears fall down his face. But Donnie grabbed his chin and softly pushed his head back up. Looking into Theo’s red eyes, Donnie had a painful expression on her face as she spoke.

“ _Don’t ever hide your face when talking to me darlin’. Especially when you’re upset, okay? Here, we feel every emotion, and we don’t hide it. Which means we don’t get ashamed of feeling any type of way, you understand me?_ ” Theo nodded at her, and Donnie nodded back, before asking Theo for a hug. She knew he needed it , but that he wasn’t in a mental place where he felt he could ask for it. So, opening her arms in his direction, she gave him a small smile, as he hugged her and rested his head on her shoulder. Running a hand through his hair she whispered that he was okay, and that he was safe, that he didn’t have to feel any of those emotions whilst he was there.

They sat like that for a moment before Donnie patted Theo twice on the shoulder, and told him that they should make their way back to the house, before Lottie put actual dish washing soap in the dishwasher and caused another bubble mountain. Theo let out a small wet laugh at that comment, already feeling lighter, and more at ease. The two stood up, grabbed their socks and shoes and made their way back towards the grass. By the time they made it to the Patio doors Lottie was placing a dishwasher tab in the machine, and Manny was leaning against the counter, arms crossed, watching her with an eyebrow raised. Theo guessed that the young witch had tried to put soap instead, but was caught before she could do it; he smirked at that.

“ _Right y’all, you already know what time it is, get to it then!_ ” Donnie said clapping her hands.

“ _I feel like I’m missing something._ ” Theo told Donnie. Before Donnie could answer, Lottie walked past them with a laptop in her hand and explained.

“ _Twice a week we have to practice, or in Harry and Manny’s case, training._ ”

As Lottie walked back towards Theo she nudged him out of the way as she opened one of the cupboards on the Kitchen Island, and brought out an old hardback book. Struggling to carry it, Theo took it from her hands and took it to the dining table for her. Smiling in appreciation at Theo, she continued,

“ _I practice my spells, and sometimes Uncle Nate will video call me to teach new things. Harry practices her climbing, and practices small parts of the shift. Manny will go for a run, and the both of them try to practice their sense of smells and hearing._ ”

Donnie looked over at Theo from where she was leaning against the counter “ _Being born a supernatural comes with its pros and cons. A pro being that you have more time to grow into your abilities, and can learn from early how to develop them. A con being-_

“ _That it can be harder learning to control abilities from a young age, since self-control isn’t as developed_ ” Theo interrupted, completing Donnie’s explanation. Donnie smiled at his interruption as he was correct. Feeling more confident Theo explained how he knew.

“ _I wasn’t born a chimera, and I didn’t become one recently, so I had to learn as a kid how to handle these brand new skills and changes to my body that were occurring._ ”

Manny walked into the kitchen at that moment, “ _Theo you can join me on my run if you want?_ ”

Thinking about it, Theo wasn’t sure if he should accept the offer, but he remembered his conversation with Donnie about trust, and well, Manny had been nothing but trustworthy, he had hung out with Theo, showed him around the house, and even explained stuff about Donnie and their pack. So, Theo went for it.

“ _Yeah, sure I’m down_ ”. Manny smiled at Theo’s agreement, and told Donnie that they’d be back in an hour and a half. As the two walked out of the kitchen, Harriett came running down the hallway and ran straight into Theo’s legs. Her arms wrapped around Theo as she looked up at him. “ _Are you gonna stay for movie night afterwards? We’re watching the spiderman movie I told you about, so you have to stay._ ”

“ _I dunno Harry I-_ ”

“ _He’s staying Harry, don’t worry_ ” Lottie interrupted from her spot at the Kitchen table.

Theo unable to argue with the ten year old, didn’t comment, he just looked down at Harry and nodded. She gave him one of her toothy grins, let go of him and ran off towards the backyard. Shaking his head in laughter, he caught up with Manny who was standing on the front porch. “ _Dude, I had to learn, to never argue with Lottie, you? Didn’t even fall for it._ ” Manny said.

“ _Something tells me arguing with Lottie would end painfully for me._ ” Theo answered whilst unlocking his truck and getting in the driver’s seat. Manny hopped into the passenger seat, and looked over at Theo “ _Preserve?_ ” he asked.

“ _Sure._ ” Theo responded. As the two were driving through town, Manny brought up the conversation Theo had with Donnie when he first arrived that day.

“ _So, I know Ma talked to you about how she knew you and knew what had happened with you and the McCall pack_ ”

Theo’s back straightened, his face hardened, Manny continued “ _I don’t think there’s a point in us having that same conversation, because if we did, I would probably say everything Ma did. But I will say, that I don’t judge you man. I’m not an angel myself, none of us are._ ”

Theo released the tension in his body, and breathed easy.

“ _I’ve caused my fair share of pain and damage too, so when I see you, I see someone who has been through similar things. That being said, I know you lost out on a normal childhood and on normal teenage life. And thatis why I, Manuel Rodriguez Bordelon!_” Manny said with a clap at the end, “ _will be giving you, the Rodriguez Bordelon Course on, pop culture and everything else you missed._ ”

Theo looked over at Manny for a second with his eyebrow raised. “ _I didn’t spend all of it in the sewers you know._ ” Manny titled his head and looked at Theo with a look that screamed “ I don’t believe a word of what you’re saying but sure!”

Theo laughed at Manny’s face and explained, “ _Sure a lot of time was spent underground, but how do you think I learned languages? Or visited Vegas? The Doctors used me for a lot of things, so I’ve been around, but didn’t have time for myself and time to be a kid_.”

“ _Nevertheless dude, Imma catch you up, first things first-_

“ _I’m the realest_.” Theo interrupted, finishing the lyric.

“ _Dude! Harry totally played Fancy didn’t she. She knows she can’t play that near me, so she got you on it_.” Manny moaned

Laughing at Manny Theo teased him “ _You made it easy for me man, but continue, you were saying?”_

“ _Yes, I was going to say, the first lesson on the course is music, but Harry is no doubt, taking care of that. She may have taste but she has to stick to the regular stuff._”

Plugging his phone into the aux cord, Manny tapped the screen a few times before a fast beat came on.

“ _This! My friend is Pursuit Of Happiness but the Steve Aoki Remix, it’s from a movie Project X, which we shall watch in due time, but this! This right here!_ ” Manny exclaimed as he clapped his hands, “ _Is a party anthem_.”

Theo listened as the song reached its chorus, and when the beat dropped, he was nodding his head with the beat, and had screwed up his face “ _Manny, dude this awesome!”_

“ _I know right!_ ” Manny agreed excitedly. The two sat listening to the rest of the songs, and the other Party anthems Manny had lined up.

**_ An Hour Later _ **

Manny and Theo had spent the hour at the preserve, running, chasing each other and having fun. Theo hadn’t had that good of a run in a while, he had forgotten what it felt like to feel that liberated, especially as it had been ages since he ran with someone else. For the first time in over a year, his head was clear, and his body felt loose. They had both gotten dressed, and as Manny was in the process of putting his shoes on, he spoke up.

“ _Hey Theo?_ ”

“ _Yeah man_ ” Theo answered, tying his shoe laces.

“ _Thanks for coming with me, I know this is gonna sound super weird, but imma say it anyways_.”

Theo looked up at that, Manny was clearly struggling to say what it is he wanted to say, but Theo kept quiet, he wanted to let Manny say what he wanted to say without feeling intimidated.

“ _When I told you I trust you, I meant it. I spent most of my childhood in a similar situation to yours, so I’ve never really had friends, sure there’s people in the pack that I can hang with when I visit, but no one I can go on a run with, or just kickback with, you know?_ ”

“ _Trust me I know, it’s the same for me dude, the people I could’ve had that with, I used, betrayed or tried to kill. Honestly? Today was the first time in a while I felt like a teenager. The dinner, playing pool, this run; man, today might have been one of the best days of my life._ ” Theo said.

Walking towards Theo, Manny had his hand out and as Theo dapped him up, they patted each other on the others back.

“ _We totally just had a bro moment didn’t we?_ ” Manny said smiling, Theo laughed and agreed “ _Yeah we did_ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do yourself a favour and watch Project X, like right now, I swear its the wildest movie ever


	6. Free Britney!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Lottie take a trip, and bump into THAT beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New OC is Nathaniel Bordelon
> 
> \- 35  
> \- Face claim is Charles Michael Davis, he played Marcel on the originals!

Theo had spent the rest of the week hanging out at the Bordelon Farmhouse, there from morning to evening, he watched movies with Harry, started helping Manny out on the car he was working on, and had even helped Lottie learn the Latin incantations for some of her harder spells. Donnie had taken him under her wing, and when she learned that Theo had a vast knowledge of the Supernatural world, she put him to work. Whilst she had meetings over skype with her brother Nathaniel- or Nate as she called him, Theo would peruse through her book collection, she had old books and memoirs written by those in their world, and Theo was learning more and more about their history. She would ask him a question at times, regarding whatever issue she was solving, and Theo would bring up knowledge from the books, or from his time with the Doctors. One of the times Donnie was on a video call to her brother, Nate had posed a question, and Theo, instead of answering in his head, had answered out loud.

It was only when he heard Nate speak, did he realise his mistake

“ _Now I know that wasn’t Manny, I love that boy, but he couldn’t care less about Pack dynamics. Who was that Donnie?_ ” Nate had asked from the screen.

Widening his eyes and freezing in alarm, he stared at Donnie not knowing what to do, She let out a cackle at his behaviour and answered Nate

“ _That was Theo, he’s been helping me out these last few days_ ” Donnie answered.

“ _Ahh the famous Theo!_ ”

At that Theo looked at Donnie, and mouthed “ _Famous_?” as he internally freaked out.

“ _Lottie told me yesterday how someone had helped her out with her spells, so Thank You Theo! Even if I can’t actually see you_ “ Nate chuckled.

“ _Uh- no problem man_ ” Theo responded, definitely still jittery from being caught.

Theo was sat in his truck as he thought back to the week he had. He loved every moment of it, currently he was with Lottie, she had mentioned at breakfast that she was running out of her herbs and ingredients that she needed for some of her spells and potions, Theo had offered to take her to buy more and she had agreed. As the two were driving off, Theo had told Lottie to play some music, according to Manny, Lottie had a very specific taste when it came to music, he had described her as part of the “Hive”, whatever that meant; and said Lottie’s taste was purely talented and powerful women.

Three songs in however he learned exactly what the “Hive” meant , Charlotte was a Beyoncé fan, or she had called herself, a “Stan”. Theo was thoroughly enjoying the experience though, stoic, calm and decisive Charlotte, had turned into the ten year old she was, she was singing, dancing and all out vibing to the music. Theo just looked on with shock, he had never seen the young witch like this, but he wasn’t going to disturb her at all. Upgrade U was playing, and Lottie was popping her shoulders left and right in beat with the song, but the best part was watching her rap in beat with Jay-Z. Her eyes wide and her hands moving as she rapped

_No, not the car, but everywhere we are  
You're sure to see stars, this is high level not eye level  
My bezel, courtesy of Audemars  
I order yours tomorrow, now look at the time I saved you  
Mama, let me upgrade you_

“ _Woahhhh Lottie! You got bars_ ” Theo exclaimed, shocked at the girl’s ability.

“ _I try teddy-boy, I try_ ” Charlotte responded nonchalantly.

Before Theo could even laugh at the witch however gasped loudly as the opening beat for Toxic, by Britney Spears started playing. “ _Free Britney!_ ” She shouted as the song was playing.

“ _Free Britney!_ ” Theo agreed. Charlotte was continuing with her pseudo-concert as the songs played, until she paused the current track, Last Friday Night by Katy Perry. Theo was going to asked why she paused the song, until he noticed her staring up at him.

“ _Theo?_ ”

“ _What’s up Sabrina?_ ” Lottie scoffed at the name

“ _Firstly, I’d totally be Maleficent if we’re talking witches, secondly, I wanted to ask you something. It’s my birthday in a few weeks, and we’re gonna celebrate at the farmhouse and lake. Some of the others are coming from Vegas, and I wanted to ask if you’d come?_ ” Lottie asked, fiddling with her hands, as she waited for a response.

“ _Really? You want me to come?_ ” Theo asked looking at the young girl as she refused to look up at him.

“ _I don’t talk to most of the kids at school, they ask questions about my family, they act stupid, and they smell weird. Look I wasn’t going to ask you at first_ ” She looked up at Theo, as a hurt look came on his face.

“ _I was just gonna have the party, then tell you it was happening when you-no doubt-arrived_ ” Lottie finished looking out the window.

“ _When I no doubt arrived? What does that even mean_?” Theo asked, as his voice rose in pitch

“ _Dude! It’s Friday, and I met you on Monday. That’s like five days of hanging out with us, Mom started setting a place at the table for you by Wednesday and Harry set up a profile on our Disney plus account for you two and her movie marathon. You like us, we like you. So of course, you’d stick around_.” Lottie answered exasperatedly.

“ _Now answer my question!_ ” Lottie whined.

“ _I’ll be there, don’t worry._ ” Theo said as he pulled the truck into the parking lot.

“ _Cool, and Theo? Don’t overthink it, I meant it when I said you like us, and we like you. I don’t allow just anyone to witness the free concert you just got._ ” Charlotte mentioned, as she unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of the car.

Theo chuckled at her, she had been right, he was about to overthink his presence at the farmhouse until she told him not to. Walking around to the front of the truck, Charlotte had grabbed a piece of paper, from the front pocket of her purple dungarees. “ _I have my list, and I have Mom’s card, ready?_ ” She asked looking at Theo as he pocketed his car keys. Not waiting for a response, the young witch started walking towards Herb House, the family run store that specialised in the weird and wonderful side of nature, they had all the plants, powders and substances a witch could need. Before Charlotte could open the door however, someone else opened it from the inside.

“ _Hey! Watch it!_ ” she almost snarled at the person in front of her. “ Sorry kid” The person apologised. “ _Uh huh, I may be small but I’m not invisible, Theo let’s go_ ” Charlotte snapped.

But Theo wasn’t following Charlotte, he was staring at the boy in front of him. “ _Hey Liam_ ” he said scratching the back of his neck. “ _Theo_ ” Liam almost breathed out, he smiled at the Chimera “ _It’s good to see you- I’ve been meaning to talk-_ “

“ _Hold on you know this aggressive door opener_ _?_ ” Charlotte asked, one eyebrow up, as she pointed in Liam’s direction.

“ _Hey! I said I was sorry_ ” Liam reminded the girl, slowly turning her head to look at Liam, she looked him up and down, she scoffed and turned back to Theo. Liam, shocked at the snark the girl had, blinked a few times, not knowing how to react. It was Theo who spoke up,

“ _Lottie why don’t you head into the store without me, I’ll wait out here._ ”

“ _Fine_.” She said as she passed the door Liam was holding open.

As the door closed behind her, Theo looked back at Liam, who was already looking at him, the beta blushed at being caught staring, and a small smile appeared on Theo’s face at the beta’s redness.

“ _I’ve been meaning to talk to you, but I realised I had no way of contacting you, guess today’s my lucky day then_ ” Liam spoke up. However, upon Theo’s silence he took on a different approach. _“ I didn’t tell them you know._ ” He spoke softly.

When Theo looked up at him, he continued “ _I didn’t tell Scott, or Malia, I didn’t tell any of them._ ” Theo’s shoulders released the tension in them as he responded, “ _Thank you Liam, I- thank you_.”

“ _You don’t have to thank me, at the store when you mentioned your freedom, I realised why you didn’t want them to know. You think they’d try to lock you up or something. I wouldn’t let them you know._ ”

Theo’s face changed into one of confusion, but before he could ask Liam continued, “ _The Theo I first met, deserves to be locked up, but the Theo that came from hell, saved my life a handful of times, and almost lost his in the process. You’re different to the first Theo, and I wouldn’t let them punish you when you already paid for what you did._ ”

“ _Liam it’s not that simple! Saving your life was the least I could do. The literal bare minimum. If they wanted to send me back, I’d get it, I deserve to go back after what I did. Nothing can absolve me of that._ ” Theo exclaimed, frustrated at the lack of anger coming from the Beta.

“ _You’re right. It doesn’t absolve you, but it’s a start. You and me, we’re even when it comes to the whole manipulating me thing. But you left me in the hospital, you didn’t say anything to me, you just vanished. Theo when I said I’d fight with you, I didn’t just mean that one time, I meant from that point onwards, whatever happened, I would fight with you, by your side. You vanished before I could even get the chance to prove it to you._”

Theo didn’t know what to say, but he thought back to Manny and Donnie, how they had been instilling the concept of trust into him. He had to stop panicking and blocking people out, he had to learn to trust. “ _Okay_.” Theo responded

“ _Okay? What?_ ” Liam questioned.

“ _Okay I’ll fight with you, literally and figuratively. No more vanishing. I’ve had help this last week, and I was told that I had to stop hiding my emotions, hiding them and hiding from them._”

Liam blinked his eyes in wonder, a smile on his face. He thought Theo was going to tell him he was going to leave, or that it would be best if they stayed away from each other, but to hear the total opposite, it made him happy, it made him relieved.

“ _Theo?_ ” Liam asked “ _Yeah?_ ”

“ _Can I hug you please. Actually no, I’m going to hug you._ ” Liam answered as he lunged at Theo, and wrapped his arms around the Chimera. His head resting on Theo’s shoulder, face titled in towards his neck, Liam squeezed tighter as Theo’s arms found their way around Liam, his head titled the same way, towards the crook of Liam’s neck. They held each other for a moment, before Liam slowly pulled away.

“ _You know this means you actually have to come out of whatever hiding you’re in, right?_ ” Liam pointed out as he smiled at Theo.

“ _I’m not hiding anymore_ ” Theo smiled, as Lottie walked out of the store with a shopping bag in her hands. The young witch had a scowl on her face, until she saw Theo, she smiled at him and at Liam whilst asking “ _Glad to see you didn’t open anymore doors aggressively”_. Liam’s shoulders dropped at the comment “ _You’re never gonna let that go are you?_ ”

“ _Nope._ ” Charlotte popped as she moved to stand directly next to Theo, mischievous grin on her face.

**_ Manny POV _ **

**__ **

Back at the house, Manny was struggling, he hadn’t had the time to tell his mom about Theo, and truthfully he didn’t know what to do, should he tell Theo he knew about his living situation? Or just tell Ma and have her talk to Theo about it? The past week had been great, Theo had spent every day there, and he just fit right in. It was if they were missing something and hadn’t noticed until Theo came around.

Harry was ecstatic every time she saw him come through the door, Ma liked that Theo was intelligent and they would spend hours talking supernatural stuff; she had even been teaching Theo how to cook, and how to handle himself in the kitchen. Manny? He had someone his age, to talk to, to joke around with, and to hang out with; Lottie, who was known for not liking new people, had even opened up to Theo, he’d help her out with Latin, and she’d explain some of her potions and her abilities.

Theo was just meant to be with them, and they were meant to be with him. Which is what made the decision harder for Manny, his mom had asked him if he knew Theo’s address so she could take some recipes over to him, and Manny stumbled over his words as he lied and said he didn’t. Deep down he knew what he had to do, and he was going to do it.

**_ Scott POV _ **

Scott had decided to spend his summer back in Beacon Hills, sure he would do some day trips, or weekends away, but the bulk of his time, he wanted to spend in town, with his pack. With his family.

He was currently sitting at the dining table, with Argent and Deaton. The Emissary had said that as Scott was back in town, it would be good for Scott to officially declare his pack, and his territory. That way he could form relationships with neighbouring packs, and in the eyes of the Council, be seen as an official pack, with rules and land. There seemed to be an awful amount of paperwork that had to be filled, he had to state important dates, full names of pack members and his betas etc. If it wasn’t for the three of them working together, they wouldn’t have remembered half the information they needed. As they began talking territory, Argent got a phone call, and stepped outside to take it.

“ _Right so next on the list is territory_ ” Deaton said, looking through the mountain of papers on the table.

“ _The pack has to claim land doesn’t it, that way there’s no disputes, and it keeps us protected from other packs too_.”

“ _That is correct_.” Deaton said as he found the map he was looking for, he spread it out on the table and Scott stood to properly look over it.

“ _Alpha’s will claim land where they are based, or where they have ties to. So, it’s up to you to claim your territory.”_

Looking at Deaton he answered as Argent walked back in, “ _Well I should claim the county then right? That would be the best option.”_

As Scott reached for a marker, to draw boundaries on the map, Argent interrupted “ _That’s not gonna work out kid._ ”

At Scott’s confused face, Argent continued “ _The call I just had? Was a buddy I contacted yesterday to get updates on the territorial claims in the state_ ”.

Argent grabbed the marker Scott placed down, and began to draw lines on the map. “ _Turns out you can’t claim the entire county, because half is already claimed._ ”

Scott looked at the map and saw that Argent had drawn a border around the South of the county, starting at South Main Street, and encompassing the surrounding area all the way to the Lake.

“ _I don’t understand, whoever claimed it, didn’t want the entire county? Just the South end of it?_ ” Scott mused out loud. “ _Who was it?_ ” He questioned.

“ _I have no clue_.” Argent answered, no doubt already thinking about what the claim could mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter brings two werewolves who may have died on the show, but deffo didn't in this universe x


	7. A Rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett and Lori get some help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC introduced is Detective Vera Svensson  
> -35  
> Sophia bush face claim (Brooke from one tree hill!)
> 
> https://tvline.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/chicago-pd-video-lindsay-father-jimmy.png

Brett was excited. He had just gotten off the phone with Donnie, who told him he could come back to town in the next few weeks. It had been a good couple of weeks since he and Lori had been in Beacon Hills. Sure, Vegas was awesome, but he missed home, and he wanted to spend his summer with the others. As he sat down on the couch, he thought back to the weekend that he’d never forget.

Brett and Lori had run out of the tunnels and made it to the street, but just at they were about to be hit, they were shoved out of the way, someone had grabbed them and lunged for the pavement, looking up they saw a woman, her eyes glowing red, and her fangs extended, Brett had noticed they were longer than that of a werewolf, but didn’t question her at the time. Hauling them back to their feet, she pointed to a black car waiting at the junction and shouted “ _Run!_ ”.

Obeying the woman, they ran to the car and got in, to see a young Hispanic male sitting in the driver’s seat, as soon as the woman got into the passenger seat, she smacked the dashboard and told the male to drive. Brett hadn’t been able to turn around and look, but he had heard Liam roar, he heard Liam reveal himself. He was distracted by Lori, who had spoken up.

“ _Who are you?_ ” she directed to the woman. The woman in question turned back and let out a breath before answering “ _Sorry doll, there wasn’t time for introductions back there, I’m Dondra, but call me Donnie or D, whatever you want. This is my son Manny_.” She jerked her thumb at the boy behind the wheel.

“ _Hey guys._ ” He waved at them through the rear view mirror, “ _Ma I think we lost em_ ”.

“ _Good, take us straight to the farmhouse, we’ll explain everything to you two there okay? For now just rest, and darlin’?_ ” she said looking at Brett, “ _Try and focus on healing._ ” She stretched her hand out to the wolf who was sitting behind Manny, once he grabbed it, he watched as the black lines went up her veins.

Brett sat back, and tried to focus on his breathing and healing, Donnie taking his pain was actually helping him out, Lori next to him was leaning her head on the headrest, as Brett leaned on her, she had her eyes closed, as she thanked whatever God there was, in her head for sending Donnie to save them.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up to a farmhouse, Brett was slowly but surely healing, Manny hopped out and helped Brett out of the car, he placed Brett’s arm over his shoulder, and wrapped his arm around his waist. Donnie opened Lori’s door and held her hand out to the young girl. Lori reassured by the look on Donnie’s face, grabbed the outstretched hand. As they walked into the house, Donnie’s free hand covered the other and Lori’s, patting them in a calming manner. Once inside, Manny guided Brett to the lounge, and let him lay on the couch.

“ _Honeybun, we should get you out of these bloody clothes, we can get you nice and clean whilst Manny and Charlotte look after your brother._ ” Donnie spoke softly to Lori.

“ _Ch-Charlotte?_ ” Lori asked. “ _Here_ ” a voice spoke coming down the stairs. Lori looked over and saw a small blonde girl lugging a large bag down the stairs. As the girl dragged it over to the couch Brett was on, she opened it and brought out different vials, along with basic medical equipment, gauze and tape and the like.

“ _Go Lori, I’m okay_ ” Brett offered to his sister, smiling weakly. As Donnie made her way out of the Lounge, she walked towards the downstairs guest room, opening the door she showed Lori. “ _There’s a shower over there, it’s got fresh towels and toiletries, you can head on in whilst I grab some clothes for you. I’ll place them on the bed, alright?_ ” Donnie said whilst tucking a piece of Lori’s hair behind the young girl’s ear. Lori smiled at the motherly action and nodded.

In the lounge Brett was being told off by the young witch. “ _Hold still or I swear I’m gonna douse you with this entire bottle of alcohol._ ” The young girl berated. Brett blinked once, then twice, before promising to stay still. “ _Hmm_ ” Charlotte hummed as she watched Manny continue cleaning Brett’s wounds. Charlotte had been busy mixing vials and liquids on the coffee table, as she poured it all into a glass cup ,she murmured in Latin “ _Purgare Sanguine Corpus Curare_ ” at the same time, the young girls eyes glowed a dark green, as the liquid in the cup shimmered for a moment.

Handing it to Brett, she folded her arms and gave him instructions. “ _Drink it all, it’ll clean your blood, and help your body heal. I put some dried berries in it so it’ll taste good._ ” She offered a small smile, as Brett gulped the liquid down. His face morphed into one of disgust as he looked at Charlotte who was smirking “ _You said it would taste good!_ ”

“ _I lied._ ”

As she began to tidy up the vials and her ingredients, Manny spoke up “ _So all your wounds are clean, and you should heal perfectly. I’m sure you wanna take a shower, but I don’t think you’re strong enough to handle it yourself._ ”

“ _You could always help me_ ” Brett said suggestively, Manny squinted at Brett, “ _Cute. You’re not my type though_.”

As Brett laughed Manny continued “ _You can sleep here for now, and in the morning you can shower and get changed._ ” Brett thanked the coyote as he got more comfortable. Donnie made her way into the lounge and crouched by the couch “ _Okay mister, I never got your name, I did get Lori’s though._ ”

Attempting to sit up, he was stopped by a warm hand on his shoulder, Donnie pushed him back down softly “ _Don’t move hun, we want you to get better, not make things worse._ ”

“ _Brett. My name is Brett._ ” He said to the woman in front of him.

“ _Nice to meet you Brett. You and your sister are safe here, I grabbed the air mattress so your sister could sleep here. I doubt she’ll want to stay in the guest room away from you._ ” Donnie explained as she worked on setting up the mattress for the young girl.

“ _Thank you, honestly, If you hadn’t been there when you were I- Lori and I-_ “ Brett started, as his voice broke.

“ _Sugar, there’s no need to thank me_ ” Dondra interrupted as she moved Brett’s hair out of his eyes. “ _I’m just glad we got there in time to get you away from those rancid hunters_.” Brett relaxed as she continued running her fingers through his hair. “ _Now sleep, and heal, and tomorrow at breakfast we’ll sort everything else out. Rest, you’ll need it when you meet my youngest Harry, one look at your tall self and she will literally try to climb you like a tree_ ” Donnie chuckled.

Lori walked into the room, to see that Brett was no longer incredibly pale, his skin was getting some colour back and he no longer had a look of pain on his face. She smiled at Donnie who was walking out of the Lounge. Lori grabbed the blankets that had been left out for them. As she looked over at her brother, she noticed he had fallen asleep, his chest rising and falling as he breathed in and out. Laying down, she covered herself with a blanket and began to fall asleep.

The next morning Brett woke up to see a little girl perched on the side of the couch he was sleeping on. The little girl had her hair in braids, with beads on the ends. She was wearing a pair of brown pyjamas, and had her elbows on her legs, as her hands held up her face.

As Brett was about to speak, the girl spoke up first “ _She’s still sleeping_ ” she whispered, whilst gesturing to Lori. Brett looked over at his sister to see her face relaxed, and at peace as she lightly snored. The girl hopped off her place on the couch with a sense of gracefulness, she walked to the edge of the lounge as she gestured for Brett to follow her. Sitting up, Brett took a moment to stretch his arms, when he didn’t feel any pain, he stood up to stretch his back and legs. _Huh. It tasted horrible, but it did the job._

Stretching his muscles out, he didn’t realise the little girl now staring at him in wonder, her mouth open as she let out a silent _Whoa_. Looking like she was analysing him, the girl _Harry!-_ he remembered Donnie mentioning, was looking him up and down, at one point she even walked around him in a circle. “ _What’re you doing little one?_ ” he said softly. Putting her hand to her chin as though she was thinking, she answered “ _six three? No six two, definitely six two._ ”

Brett, impressed at the girl, rose his eyebrow, as he told her she was correct, at that she smiled a self-impressed smile, before walking towards a door. As she opened it, she waited for Brett to follow. “ _Mister, not to be a meanie, but you’re dirty and you kinda smell. The shower is there, and Manny left some clothes on the bed for you._ ”

Brett looked down at himself, and he had to agree, he smelt like sweat, blood and grime. His shirt was in tatters and his trousers were a mess. Harry spoke up again, “ _when you’re done come have breakfast with us._ ” At that, she walked away and shut the bedroom door behind her.

Upstairs in her room, Donnie was on the phone to her brother Nathaniel.

“ _Mornin’ D_ ” Nathaniel’s groggy voice answered the phone.

“ _Mornin’ Nate, there’s a bit of a situation here, that why I’m calling at this hour._ ”

Immediately more alert Nate responded, “ _What can I do?_ ”

“ _Those hunters that have been around recently, tried to kill a pair of siblings, Brett, he’s nearly 18 and his sister Lori, she’s just turned 16. I’d keep them with me if possible, but it won’t be safe for them. The Hunters would learn about us, and not only add us to their list of targets, but they’d hunt Brett and Lori down until they were dead. They need to be kept safe until this is over._ ”

“ _I see. Let me take a look at something real quick._ ” Donnie stayed silent as she heard the ruffling of papers over the phone.

“ _Aha! I was taking a look at our travel logs, Vera is on her way back from Oregon, she was checking out that cold case Medford PD had on our John Doe. She’s an hour away from Beacon Hills I can call her and tell her to stop by the farmhouse?_ ”

Relieved Donnie let out a breath “ _That would be perfect, tell her I’ll save breakfast for her when she gets here_ ”

“ _Will do, I’ll speak to you when they get here tonight._ ”

After the siblings said their goodbyes, Donnie hung up and went to go get ready for the day, once showered and dressed, she went to go check on Manny and Harriett, who were getting breakfast ready for the day. Noticing Lottie’s absence, she went to go wake up the young girl, who surprisingly was not a morning person. Walking into the room the two girls shared, she noticed that Harry’s bed was done and tidy, Lottie however, had kicked her blankets off the bed, had her pillow on top of her head as she slept, belly down, starfished on her bed. Donnie shook her head in amusement as she picked up the blankets and placed them back on the bed. Lifting the pillow from Charlotte’s head , she snorted as she looked at the girl, Hair all over the place, mouth wide open as she drooled.

Two years of waking up the young girl had taught her one thing, don’t fall for the cuteness. Charlotte would stretch and plead “ _five more minutes_ ” whilst knowing she had no intention of getting up in fifty minutes let alone five. With Charlotte you needed the direct approach, and that consisted of opening the curtains blocking the sunlight. With one rapid movement, sunlight flooded the room, and in particular Charlotte’s face.

“ _Moooooooom_!” Charlotte screeched, as she rolled over to face the other side of her room, but already having predicted the move, Donnie had turned on the bedside lamp. Scrambling for her pillow to cover her head with, Charlotte came up empty. Once she realised she had been thwarted, she sat up, bed hair all over the place, and looked at her mom, “ _This is what the 8 th Amendment calls Cruel and Unusual punishment._” The young witch deadpanned.

Crossing her arms, Donnie replied “ _Now how in the hell do you know that?”_

“ _I google things_.” The witch responded as she sat next to her mother and opened her arms asking for a hug, when Donnie opened hers, she didn’t expect for the witch to lunge at her and knock them both down back onto the bed. Donnie let out a breathy “ _Well Played_ ” as she attempted to catch her breath.

“ _Go on and help your brother and sister with breakfast now_ ” Donnie said as she got up and made her way to her room. Grabbing a pair of leggings and a hoodie, she made her way downstairs, hearing the shower she assumed Harry had followed instructions and helped the tall wolf out. Walking towards the air mattress in the lounge, she crouched down as she placed a hand on Lori’s shoulder, softly nudging her awake. Lori’s eyes opened to see Donnie’s welcoming face smiling at her “ _Mornin’ buttercup, Brett’s taking a shower, I got some clothes for you. You can use the shower upstairs, then come down for breakfast, we have a busy morning._ ”

Lori rose to her feet, shyly smiling at Donnie as she took the clothes being offered to her. She followed the directions given to her as she made her way upstairs to clean up. After showering and getting dressed, she made her way to the dining room, to see Brett, perfectly healthy and free of any wounds, rushing over to her brother, she clutched him in a massive hug, and breathed in his scent. After a moment they broke apart, and Lori took a second to look around the dinner table, there was an empty seat by Donnie’s side, opposite Brett. As Lori sat in the chair, she noticed a little girl sitting at her left. The girl must’ve been the youngest of Donnie’s kids. The girl stretched her hand out and introduced herself as Harry, as the two shook hands and Lori introduced herself, she saw Brett smiling across the table.

“ _Hey! I didn’t get a handshake._ ”

“ _That’s because you were smelly._ ” Harriett responded as she crossed her arms. Brett clutched his chest “ _You wound me dear Harriett ._ ” As the six of them sat at the table passing bowls and plates around Lori and Brett felt comfortable and safe, they were teenagers enjoying breakfast, smiling and laughing.

Donnie cleared her throat, and everyone looked towards her, “ _Brett and Lori, we should talk about what’s going to happen moving forward._ ” Interpreting the silence as attention, Donnie continued.

“ _The hunter that tried to kill you still hasn’t been identified yet, and things recently have been heating up. Since it’s just you two, your safety has to be priority, and I don’t think staying here whilst this issue grows is the best option_ ”

Brett spoke up, “ _We don’t have anywhere to go, sure we’re allied with the McCall pack, but we’re weaker by ourselves._ ”

“ _I know, and that’s why, if you guys want, we can get you to Vegas, to stay with our pack, just until this all blows over. You guys would be kept safe, and you wouldn’t have to worry about hunters, at all._ ”

“ _You would do that? For us? You just met us!_ ” Lori butted in, shocked at the kindness Donnie was extending to them. It was Charlotte who answered, however.

“ _We know what it’s like to have to look over your shoulder._ ” Picking at her piece of toast she continued. “ _Harry and I had to run away from hunters once, we’re only here because we had help along the way_ ” She finished looking up shyly at Donnie.

“ _But you’re what ten? And Harry is six?_ ” Lottie’s face hardened as she looked directly at Brett. “ _Hunters don’t care about age, they care about what they can do to us, and what we can do to them. I didn’t learn how to clean wounds yesterday Brett._ ”

Lori realising how sour the mood had gotten, attempted to resolve it. “ _Well if the help you’re offering is anything like Harry and Charlotte got, then we’ll take it, thank you._ ”

Smiling at Lori and Brett, Donnie spoke up “ _Well I’m glad y’all said yes, because your ride is already on her way._ ” Pouring herself some orange juice she continued “ _I called my brother to iron out the details, we organised transport, and residence for when you get to Vegas.”_

“ _Who’s taking us?_ ” Brett asked as he started chewing on a piece of bacon.

“ _A Detective from Las Vegas PD_ ” Donnie answered. “ _Vera’s taking them?”_ Manny asked excited all of a sudden. At Donnie nodding her head, Lori asked who Vera was.

“ _Vera is my first bitten beta. We’ve known each other for nearly twenty years now. She handles the Police side of things for the pack, handling rogue hunters etcetera. She’s currently on her way back from Oregon, and will be here within ten minutes, if she’s driving the way she normally does. I trust her with my life, you two are in perfectly safe hands._ ”

“ _You said she’s your first bitten beta? Which means you guys are?_ ”

“ _Were-sabres hun, so when I say you’ll be safe, I mean it. No one is willingly going to try to start something with Vera. That girl is too damn crazy_ ” Donnie chuckled.

As the six of them continued eating their food, Brett remembered that the last time Liam saw him, was when him and Lori walked into a trap, granted they were saved, but Liam still revealed himself. He needed to speak to the beta, and let him know they were safe. Upon mentioning it to Donnie, she handed him her unlocked phone, and told him he could sit outside if he wanted privacy.

Making his way towards the garden, Brett sat down on the lounge chairs by the pool, and dialled the memorised number.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“ _Liam it’s me-_ “

“ _BRETT? What the fuck dude?_ ”

“ _I know I know, things got out of control last night_ ”

“ _Ya think? Where the fuck are you dude, where’s Lori?”_

“ _We’re safe, don’t worry”._

“ _Scott and I can come get you, just tell us where you-_ “

“ _Liam breathe. Lori and I are heading out of town, we can’t stay here whilst we have these targets on our back. It’s just not safe._ ”

“ _You’re not alone Brett, you’ve got us, the pack, come on man._ ”

“ _I know Liam, but we’re allies, we’re not pack. Which means hunters are gonna zero in on us, instead of you guys. I don’t like it either but it’s the best option._ ”

“ _I can’t change your mind can I._ ”

Chuckling Brett responded, “ _No you can’t, but it’s temporary, as soon as this all blows over, we’ll be back in town. Who else is gonna hand you your ass on a platter in a Lacrosse game?_ ”

“ _Ha ha ha. Even when you’re saying bye you’re still a jackass aren’t you._ ”

“ _You already know how it is_ ”

“ _Where are you going anyways? You can tell me right?”_

“ _Las Vegas, there’s a pack out there taking us in. We actually leave in an hour or two._ ”

“ _What? So soon? There’s not even time for me to swing by and see you guys?_ ”

“ _I know Liam, but I’ll call you when we get to Vegas, should be no later than ten._ ”

As the two spoke and said their goodbyes, Brett walked back into the dining room, to see Lottie leap from her seat, and run to the door. Charlotte opened the door to see a woman leaning against the door frame, “ _Miss me?_ ” she said in a raspy voice.

The woman, Vera, Brett presumed, was five foot five, had collarbone length light brown and blonde hair, the front of her hair pulled back in a low knot, and the rest of her hair down. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a simple black t-shirt and a pair of black boots. She had a badge on display and a holstered gun on her right hip.

A squeal brought Brett out of his observation, Lottie had wrapped her arms around Vera, and was clearly cheesing hard. Surprised at the little girl’s display of joy, Brett looked over at Donnie, who picked up on his expression. “ _Vera is the only person as chaotic as Lottie, those two together could set a town on fire if they wanted to._ ” Manny snorted at the comment as he sipped his juice. After Lottie, Manny and Harriett had said their Hello’s, it was Donnie who got up next, Lori who had been paying attention, realised how Vera’s demeanour had changed, she had a shy grin on her face, and looked at Donnie with a sense of admiration? Or was it affection? Whatever it was, it was clear the two were close, like an Alpha and their first bitten beta would be. Donnie placed her hands on Vera’s cheeks, and Vera grabbed her arms.

“ _It has been too long since I’ve seen you_ ” Donnie started

“ _I know, I know_ ” Vera answered.

As Donnie pulled Vera in for a hug, Vera tucked her face into Donnie’s neck as Donnie gave her a warm and big hug. The Alpha, Beta dynamic clear as day from the two.

Once Vera was released, she linked her arm through Donnie’s as they walked towards the table. Once seated Vera noticed Brett and Lori at the table. “ _So these are my lucky passengers then!_ ” Lori let out a laugh and stretched a hand out to Vera, Brett followed as they made introductions. Whilst Vera detailed the journey they’d be making, Donnie was prepping coffee and a plate of food, bringing it to the table, Vera’s eyes widened in joy “ _Food_!” she yelled as she looked up and threw a fist in the air. Chuckling at her, Donnie went to sit down.

The next half hour was about Vera explaining how long the drive was, and how many stops they’d make, Brett looked at Donnie nervously when Vera mentioned her driving abilities-

“ _The drive is 8 hours, but we’ll make it in 6_ ” she said as she winked at Brett and Lori.”

Whilst the others tidied up the table Donnie disappeared upstairs, she came down ten minutes later to hand Brett and Lori backpacks. “ _You guys will get into town late tonight, so there won’t be time to go shopping and get what you need. There’s some basic toiletries, a spare t-shirt and shorts for when you head to bed, and some snacks. Oh! There’s some cheap earphones I found lying around in case you want to listen to music, and a portable charger each!_ ”

Smiling at Donnie’s enthusiasm, Brett interrupted her rant and gave her a hug, Lori wrapped her arms around Brett and Donnie too. “ _Thank you Donnie, for everything_ ” Brett’s muffled voice spoke. Once they released her, she responded. “ _No thank you needed, I did what any good person would do._ ”

They all turned around when Vera approached, “ _Hey guys, we’re out in ten.”_

Lori and Brett spent their leftover time saying their goodbyes, and placing their bags in the car. Lottie, surprisingly gave both Lori and Brett quick hugs, Manny shook both their hands and wished them a safe journey. Harry, picked up by Lori, gave the werewolf a big hug, and told her that she’d have fun in Vegas. As Harry was placed back down, she made her way over to Brett, and in a scary speed, managed to climb the 6’2 giant to sit on his shoulders. Brett, in shock of the girl’s agility, laughed and asked “ _Not too smelly now am I?”_ As he lifted his arm to her she latched on and he brought her back down. She smiled triumphantly as her feet hit the ground, she gave him a quick hug, before standing by Charlotte’s side.

Lori and Brett gave Donnie one last hug, before they took their seats in Vera’s Rover. Vera, asked for a group hug from the others, as they bundled into one large hug, she promised she’d visit soon, and that she’d call when they made it to Vegas.

As the Bordelon family stood on their porch, they waved at Brett and Lori as they drove down the driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 8 is written! and chapter 9 is almost finished x


	8. Gotta Blast!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppy Pack x Theo and Manny go bowling !

It was Saturday afternoon and Theo was sat by the pool, reading a book Donnie had given him. He was halfway through the first chapter when his phone pinged with a text.

_bowling at 3?_

_it’s liam btw_

_you’ll be there? Great_

_Read at 14:26_

_I didn’t say I was coming_

_Read at 14:27_

_i took your silence as confirmation :)_

_Liam._

_I took a minute to answer,_

_not exactly enough time for you to decide for me_

_whateverrrrr_

_Can I bring a friend?_

_:( imaginary friends don’t count theo._

_but sure, bring your lil buddy_

_:|_

_He’s not imaginary thank you very much._

_Sure. anyway, we’ll meet you guys at 3_

_cool_

_read at 14:30_

_wait._

_WE?_

_oops_

_bye!_

_gotta blast!_

_Liam._

_Read at 14:31_

Theo scowled down at his phone, Liam had roped him into joining him and his little puppy pack for a day out. The relationship between the two of them may have been fixed, but the others were a different situation. Corey witnessed and experienced Theo’s tyranny, and Mason? He had watched as his best friend and boyfriend had been used relentlessly. Nolan however, Theo had stopped Liam from almost killing him, and the new wolf Alec? He could only imagine what Alec had been told about him.

The only consolation was that Liam and Manny could have his back, if- no when, he needed it.

Speaking of Manny, the Coyote was currently dancing around the kitchen as he made himself a snack. Promiscuous by Timbaland and Nelly Furtado was playing, as the young adult was swaying.

“ _Promiscuous girl, wherever you are_ ” Manny sang whilst he had one hand over his eyes, as if he was searching for someone.

“ _I’m all alone and it’s you that I want_ ” he continued as he grabbed his sandwich and sang at it.

Theo let out the laugh that was building in his throat. Startled by the sound, Manny let out a shriek and almost dropped the sandwich. “ _Dude! I coulda dropped my sandwich!_ ” He told Theo.

“ _The way you were singing to it, not possible_ ” Theo smirked.

“ _Yeah yeah whatever._ ” Turning the music down he looked back at Theo “ _What’s up then?_ ”

Theo remembering why he entered the kitchen in the first placed, answered “ _Liam invited us bowling_ ”

Taking a bite of his sandwich he looked at Theo unimpressed, “ _You mean Liam invited you bowling, you want me to come because you’re nervous_”

Scoffing at Manny, Theo responded “ _Nervous? I don’t have anything to be nervous about. Why would you think I’m nervous_ ”

“ _Besides the fact you said nervous three times?_ ” He lifted his eyebrow “ _You got his number what? 24 hours ago? all you’ve done is text each other. Plus, whenever you talk about all the stuff that’s happened, Liam tends to be a pretty big focal point. I mean being the bait? Really? what a line_ ”

Eyes wide open Theo let out a choke, “ _You- I- Dude. No need to read me like that._ ” His shoulders slumped.

“ _It’s my speciality, anyways when are we going?_ ”

“ _Well, now, we need to be there for 3_.” Theo answered, looking at his phone.

“ _Cool, let me get my shoes and we’ll go_ ” Manny spoke whilst stuffing his mouth.

Liam POV

It was 15:05, and Liam was anxious, sure he had gotten on the right track with Theo, and they had texted a lot in the last day, but hanging out with him was different, this time it wasn’t forced, and they weren’t fighting for their lives, they were just getting together for some fun.

“ _Alec really?_ ” Corey’s shocked voice spoke

“ _What? It’s not illegal._ ” Alec shrugged

“ _Arson is definitely illegal_ ” Cory screeched.

“ _If that’s the case then surely every time Parrish does his whole Flame On! thing, he is committing arson._ ” Alec pointed out

“ _Don’t let Parrish hear that Fantastic Four reference._ ” Mason chimed in

“ _Why not_ ” Alec whirled around to face Mason “ _The human torch is awesome, and Chris Evans? Do I need to say more?_ ”

“ _Nope, Chris Evans is all you needed to say._ ” Nolan mused out loud. He only realised he had spoken when the others were staring at him.

“ _What?_ ” He asked as they stayed silent. “ _Liam help_ ” he continued as the others watched him.

Alec let out a laugh, “ _Liam’s too busy thinking about Theo_ ”

Instead of responding to Alec, Liam zoned in on the blue truck pulling into the parking lot. From what he could see there was someone sitting in the passenger seat. _Huh, he did bring a friend._

Theo had opened his door and stepped out, he was wearing those white converses of his, a pair of black jeans, and one of those short sleeved shirts mechanics would wear, the ones with their names in a red and white oval patch above the chest pocket. Due to the heat Theo had left his unbuttoned, he had a white tank underneath it.

“ _I didn’t know murderous teenagers had good fashion sense_ ” he heard Alec mutter quietly.

Alec wasn’t wrong, Theo looked good. His hair looked like he constantly ran his hands through it to push it back, but the front would just flop onto his forehead regardless. Liam, who had caught himself checking Theo out, looked towards the guy accompanying him. If Theo’s hair was long, then this guy’s was longer. His loose black curls framed his face, but were currently pushed back by the sunglasses on his head. He had light facial hair, that made him look older, but not by a lot. He was wearing a pair of black straight legged trousers, that stopped just above his ankles, white socks and black sneakers; what caught Liam’s eyes was the 50’s era bowling shirt he was wearing. It was just like the ones old bowlers used to wear, pink collar and all.

“ _Intense._ ” Mason spoke up

“ _I’m not even jealous right now, because Mason is right_ ” Corey agreed.

“ _That’s Theo’s friend_ ” Liam offered

“ _Well obviously_ ” Mason deadpanned.

Theo and his friend had walked up to the puppy pack, Liam grinned and spoke up “ _So your friend wasn’t imaginary then_ ” he teased.

Theo fake smiled “ _Gotta blast, really? Are you ten?_ ” Liam stuck his tongue out at Theo who smirked. Placing his hand on Manny’s shoulder he spoke. “ _Sorry we’re late, but this one insisted on finding his bowling shirt._ ”

The mystery guy rolled his eyes as he stretched his hand out to Liam, “ _So this is the famous beta! Nice to meet you dude, I’m Manny._ ” He flashed his eyes, Liam flashed his back. “ _Famous? Why do I feel like that’s bad? A coyote huh? Cool._ ”

Liam turned around to look at the others, who were still just staring. Snapping his fingers, they all snapped out of whatever collective hypnosis they were in. “ _Guys, introduce yourselves._ ”

“ _Uh Hi, I’m Mason, human-ish, but you probably knew that_ ” Mason awkwardly waved.

“ _I’m Corey, chimera_ ” Manny rose his eyebrows as he glanced at Theo.

“ _Hey, I’m Nolan, also human_ ”

“ _I’m Alec, just a warning, that bowling shirt means nothing. I plan on out-bowling all of you today_ ” Alec said pointing his finger at the group.

“ _Dude._ ” Cory spoke up.

“ _Oh!_ ” Alec looked over at Manny and flashed his eyes. “ _Werewolf, and bowling God_.”

Manny cackled at Alec’s behaviour, “ _Why does he remind me of Charlotte?_ ” Liam however spoke up, “ _Is that the girl that shouted at me?_ ”

“ _Because if she is, she and Alec aren’t allowed to meet, like ever. I feel like it wouldn’t end well._ ”

“ _Hey!_ ” Alec complained

“ _Yeah she may be ten, but Lottie is a menace_ ” Manny answered.

“ _Hold on, Liam, you let a ten year old shout at you?”_ Mason laughed.

“ _In his defence, she has her moments_ ” Theo offered.

As the group walked in Liam slowed down to walk next to Theo, “ _I’m glad you came._ ” He said nudging the chimera. “ _You won’t be when you get your ass handed to you on the lane_ ” Theo smirked. “ _Oh really? We’ll see_ ”

As there were seven of them, they decided to split into three groups, they would’ve done groups of two, three and two, but Nolan had other plans. “ _Like 90% of why I came was because they have Dance Dance Revolution. I have the high score, and I’ve been trying to beat it._ ”

As Nolan was about to head off to the arcade machines, he turned back “ _Come get me when you get food, or head to the pool tables._ ”

“ _Dance dance revolution? I have to see this._ ” Alec smiled maniacally, however he stopped as Manny spoke up “ _Is that a forfeit I hear_ ” he said as he placed his hand by his ear.

“ _Let’s get this over with, so I can kick your ass and then film Nolan dancing so I can use it as blackmail_ ” Alec huffed.

“ _Alec!_ ” Corey let out disapprovingly

“ _Just kiddingggg_ ” Alec said in a high pitched voice.

As the group grabbed their bowling shoes, they made their way over to the lanes they would be using, Liam spoke up, “ _When it comes to choosing the names we put on the board, we don’t pick for ourselves_ ” Once they had their shoes on, they all inputted the names.

“ _The Dude? A Big Lebowski reference? I see how it is_ ” Manny squinted his eyes at Alec who was smirking.

But Alec’s reaction soon changed as Manny put his name as Mr Chow.

“ _Really? Mr Chow from The Hangover?_ ” He asked with his hands on his hips.

“ _You’re just as unhinged as he is._ ” Manny smirked.

Mason had put Corey as Pascal, at Corey’s confused look, Theo explained “ _The chameleon from tangled_ ”. The look of confusion on Corey’s face transformed into one of shock. “You know tangled?” Mason asked. Theo blushed as he nodded.

Corey put Mason as Stiles 2.0 “ _You’re the Stiles to Liam’s Scott_ ” Corey explained

Liam after much internal debate had put Theo as Teddy bear, at Theo’s risen eyebrow he spoke up “ _New Theo watches Disney and is a big softie, so Teddy bear makes sense_ ”. Theo had put Liam’s name as Baby Alpha. “ _Not even gonna argue with that one_ ” Liam chuckled.

As the six got to bowling, they had started having their own mini conversations, once in a while someone would say something that would drag the rest in, however Manny and Alec, had decided that straight competition and Trash talk was it for them.

“ _Hey Manny, your mom called, she said you left your game at home_ ”

“ _Oh really? Well the Cleveland Browns called, they don’t remember loaning their losing streak to you_ ”

“ _This is bowling not Baseball, a strike is not the same as striking out Manny._ ”

“ _Keep bowling like that and not even reconstructive surgery will fix your bones._ ”

Mason and Corey had been watching in awe as the two traded barbs back and forth, “ _Alec has met his match_ ” Corey piped up. “ _Is Manny always like that?_ ” Mason asked Theo.

“ _He once called me a baby back bitch when I beat him at UNO._ ” Theo answered. Liam choked on his water. “ _No fuckin’ way_ ” he laughed.

“ _Yes Way and that was UNO, imagine how he’ll react if he loses to Alec_ ”. Theo pondered pointing at the two who were still trash talking.

“ _How do you two know each other anyways?_ ” Mason asked. The human had seemed to let his guard down around Theo as they played, Theo hadn’t done or said anything suspicious and Liam seemed more than happy that he came with them, so he thought why not.

“ _Uh- We met through his sister, she got lost and I gave her a ride home._ ”

“ _Charlotte right?_ ” Corey asked.

“ _No, his other sister Harriett._ ” Theo answered. “ _She’s the reason I knew about Tangled_ ”

Twenty minutes later, they had finished playing their games, Corey had beat Mason, Liam had managed to beat Theo in a last minute effort, and Alec and Manny? They tied. Both had scored majority Strikes, but had the same number of Spares. “ _We’ll be back, a tie is not acceptable in the Bordelon Household_ ” Manny declared. As they wandered off to find Nolan, they noticed a group of people congregating and they found out why. Nolan, was currently playing against another competitor, and it was crazy. Nolan’s feet were moving with such speed and agility it felt like watching a pinball machine as he kept rapidly moving, every step earned him a “Perfect” on the screen. The guy he was up against was just as good, but had missed a few arrows and was behind on points. The six of them watched on in amazement, but Alec had his phone out was recording it all, smirk on his face. As the song came to an end, Nolan managed to follow the combo moves the screen asked for, and ended up scoring a Perfect game. His fists went straight into the air as NEW HIGH SCORE flashed on the screen. Liam grabbed a sneaky picture of Nolan cheesing as he got off the platform and wrapped his arms around the screen.

“ _The king is back baby!_ ” He proclaimed, whilst he looked over to the others he had just noticed.

“ _Hey guys, how was bowling?_ ” Nolan asked, clueless.

“ _This is weird isn’t it, hanging out with Theo._ ” Corey spoke up

Corey and Mason had gone to the kiosk to order food for the group, and whilst waiting decided to talk about the elephant in the room.

“ _Yeah, I mean Liam asked us not to tell the others that we saw him, but now we’re hanging out with him? I don’t know_.” Mason responded as they sat down by the tables.

Mason continued “ _When Liam told us he was coming I didn’t understand why, but he’s been fine today, I mean Liam hasn’t stopped smiling and Manny seems to be a good guy_ ”

“ _I don’t trust Theo._ ” Corey said

“ _I don’t either_ ” Mason agreed

“ _But I don’t hate him, not anymore. He’s not the Theo I knew, he’s different._ ”

Mason placed his hand over Corey’s “ _I guess we just give it time, if Liam doesn’t have an issue with him, then maybe eventually neither will we._ ”

“ _We just have to get to know this Theo, who isn’t trying to kill everyone._ ” Corey responded as he looked over to where the group were sitting. Alec was talking animatedly with his hands, as Nolan stared at him intrigued, Manny was just laughing at whatever Alec was talking about. Liam was responding just as passionately to Alec, but Theo? Was just smiling at Liam, watching as the beta talked. He looked happy, just content watching as Liam spoke and debated back and forth with Alec.

Corey and Mason grabbed the food and made their way back to the table.

“ _Tom Holland has the best spiderman, and there’s no debating it Liam._ ” Alec stated matter-of-factly

“ _No. Toby Maguire’s spiderman was the best, it’s iconic!_ ” Liam argued.

“ _Both of you are wrong._ ” Theo commented, taking a sip from his orange soda.

Mason and Corey had placed the food on the table as everyone stared at Theo.

“ _He’s not wrong_ ” Manny agreed. He shrugged as the staring was now directed at him.

“ _Okay this I gotta know, Theo, what spiderman is the best?_ ” Mason asked the Chimera.

“ _Easy, Miles Morales_ ” Theo answered as Manny fist bumped him

Mason looking impressed nodded. “ _Not to be intense or anything, but weren’t you- ya know when it came out_ ” Mason asked moving his hands about in confusing gestures.

“ _Underground in hell? Yup_ ” Theo answered taking a bite of his slice of pizza. The others looked over at Manny in worry, _did he know?_

“ _Guys don’t worry, I know all about Theo’s big bad wolf phase._ ” Manny reassured.

“ _Not a wolf_ ” Theo reminded

“ _Not a wolf_ ” Manny mocked in a high pitched voice.

“ _He watched it with us on Monday, he’s been obsessed since._ ” Manny explained to the others.

“ _Obsessed is a strong word_ ” Theo defended

“ _You’ve watched the What’s Up Danger scene at least 5 times since then._ ” Manny rebutted

Theo, beaten, slid down his seat in embarrassment as he sipped on the straw to his drink.

Liam chuckled at Theo’s reaction and patted the Chimera’s head; Theo expecting it, playfully nipped at Liam’s hand.

“ _Can we agree that Miles Morales is best? Because the food is getting cold, and I burned like a thousand calories beating my high score_ ” Nolan chimed in.

As everyone agreed and began eating, Liam looked over at Theo who was smiling as Alec decided to argue about something else, Liam felt good about Theo, the group, he was glad he invited him bowling with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 is nearly finished!

**Author's Note:**

> there’s chapter uno 🤝 i have a clear outline of how i want this story to go, and i have my OC’s that i plan to introduce! but i NEED feedback people 😭pls x that way i know if this is actually worth writing 🥺
> 
> chapter dos will be up within the next few days i’m assuming 
> 
> if you want you can find me on  
> tiktok @klerindaaa  
> twitter @mendino_  
> if you do follow me drop me a message! i beg! i love talking to new people and making new friends🥺


End file.
